customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Walk Around the Block with Barney (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B4F7:A189:1D75:EB1C-20190505234156
2003 ( ) fue un año común comenzado en miércoles según el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado: * El Año Internacional del Agua Dulce, por el Consejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas. * El año de la cabra, según el horóscopo chino. 2005 ( ) fue un año común comenzado en sábado en el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado: *El Año Internacional del Microcrédito por el Consejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas. *El Año Mundial de la Física por la Unesco y las Naciones Unidas. *El Año Mundial de la Eucaristía decretado por Juan Pablo II. *El Año del Gallo, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: en Perú ocurre el «andahuaylazo». Antauro Humala, hermano del expresidente Ollanta Humala captura la comisaría de Andahuaylas. Hubo cuatro policías y un reservista muertos. *5 de enero: el equipo del observatorio de Monte Palomar Michael E. Brown, Chad Trujillo, y David Lincoln Rabinowitz descubren el planeta enano Eris, el más lejano del sistema solar. *26 de enero: Catalina Sandino se convierte en la primera colombiana nominada al Premio Óscar a la Mejor Actriz *30 de enero: en Irak se realizan elecciones democráticas para elegir una Asamblea Nacional Constituyente que debe redactar una nueva Constitución para el país y nombrar un Gobierno Provisional (incluyendo un presidente de la República y un primer ministro provisionales). Simultáneamente se celebran las elecciones regionales para elegir a los Consejos Legislativos de las provincias iraquíes (que a su vez deben elegir a los gobernadores provinciales). *30 de enero: en el desierto del Sahara se registra una inusual ola de frío. A unos 800 kilómetros al sur de Argel, una densa capa de nieve cubre el suelo. La última vez que sucedió fue en 1979. Febrero *1 de febrero: se descubre el gen que desencadena en el cerebro el inicio de la pubertad. *1 de febrero: se descubre la proteína que provoca la resistencia a la insulina y, como consecuencia, el desencadenamiento de la diabetes mellitus tipo II. *1 de febrero: se identifica, por primera vez, un mecanismo molecular en el hígado que se activa con las grasas saturadas de los alimentos, elevando la producción de colesterol LDL (el perjudicial) en la sangre. *1 de febrero: en Bruselas (Bélgica) es detenido Youssef Belhadj, presunto portavoz de Al Qaeda en Europa. *1 de febrero: en Leganés (Madrid) la policía detiene a cuatro marroquíes, miembros de una misma familia, por su presunta relación con los atentados del 11-M. *1 de febrero: la Asamblea Nacional francesa aprueba el proyecto de ley de reforma constitucional para salvar las incompatibilidades con la Constitución Europea. *2 de febrero: Alemania supera los cinco millones de parados, cifra récord desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *3 de febrero: la revista Nature publica un estudio realizado en un fósil de la Antártida, que evidencia por primera vez con exactitud que la diversificación de las aves se produjo en el Cretácico. *3 de febrero: en Israel, el Gobierno anuncia la liberación de 900 presos palestinos y la retirada de sus tropas de cinco ciudades, entre ellas Jericó. *3 de febrero: en Madrid (España), el Instituto Cervantes firma un convenio con la Real Academia Galega (RAG) para promover la presencia de la lengua y la cultura de Galicia en todos los centros del Instituto. *4 de febrero: en Ucrania, el Parlamento confirma como primera ministra a Yulia Timoshenko, artífice de la Revolución Naranja. *5 de febrero: cerca de Kabul (Afganistán) aparecen los restos de un avión en el que viajaban 104 personas, siniestrado durante una fuerte tormenta de nieve. *5 de febrero: llega a la costa española de Tenerife, un barco con 227 inmigrantes subsaharianos a bordo. *5 de febrero: en Japón, nueve personas mueren en dos vehículos después de pactar el suicidio por Internet. *5 de febrero: en Bagdad (Irak), la insurgencia iraquí secuestra a cuatro ingenieros egipcios. *6 de febrero: en Todolella (España) mueren 18 personas por inhalación de monóxido de carbono mientras dormían en un albergue rural. *7 de febrero: la británica Ellen MacArthur establece en 71 días y 14 horas el récord de la vuelta al mundo en solitario en un velero. *7 de febrero: el sumergible Kaiko, dirigido por un grupo de científicos japoneses, encuentra muestras de vida en la fosa de las Marianas, la zona más profunda del planeta Tierra. *7 de febrero: El equipo de Nueva Inglaterra, los Patriots, vence en la Super Bowl a los Eagles de Filadelfia, se adjudica su tercer título en cuatro años y reafirma su dominio en el fútbol americano. *7 de febrero: en España comienza el proceso de regularización extraordinaria de inmigrantes, que trata de legalizar la situación de casi un millón de trabajadores extranjeros que viven en ese país. *7 de febrero: en Berna (Suiza), tres hombres armados asaltan el consulado español. *7 de febrero: Aslán Masjádov, líder independentista checheno, ordena una tregua a sus correligionarios y reclama una negociación al Kremlin. *7 de febrero: en España, Elvira Lindo gana el Premio Biblioteca Breve con la novela Una palabra tuya. *9 de febrero: ETA hace estallar un coche bomba en el Campo de las Naciones de Madrid horas antes de que los Reyes inaugurasen ARCO. *9 de febrero: en España, la policía detiene a 14 personas acusadas de pertenecer a ETA y da por desarticulado el aparato de captación de la banda terrorista. *9 de febrero: Francia entrega a España al terrorista Karpov (Juan María Insausti Mugika), exjefe del aparato de formación de ETA. *9 de febrero: en una cárcel de la República Dominicana mueren más de 130 presos en un incendio. *9 de febrero: en Rusia, el matrimonio formado por Svetlena y Semión Beliáyev presenta el mayor crucigrama del mundo, formado por 64.371 palabras, que les costó más de siete años concluirlo. *10 de febrero: en Palestina, la organización Hamás rompe la tregua pactada dos días antes en Egipto por los líderes israelí y palestino, y lanza 50 misiles contra asentamientos judíos en Gaza. *11 de febrero: en Pakistán, se derrumba la presa de Shadi Kor; mueren 135 personas y desaparecen más de 500. *11 de febrero: en el estado de Vargas (Venezuela), un temporal de lluvias torrenciales deja 16 muertos y miles de damnificados. *11 de febrero: en España se inaugura el Año Internacional de la Física declarado por la Unesco con un acto en el Congreso de los Diputados. *11 de febrero: en la Patagonia, investigadores argentinos encuentran el único yacimiento existente hasta ahora de huevos de dinosaurio con embriones en su interior. *11 de febrero: en Argentina, un motín en una cárcel concluye con ocho muertos y 30 heridos. *12 de febrero: en Suecia, el grupo ABBA se reúne por primera vez en más de treinta años en el estreno del musical Mamma Mia!. *12 de febrero: en Paraguay, se publica por última vez el diario Noticias, que anunció su cierre por problemas económicos.miniaturadeimagen|271x271px|Incendio de la Torre Windsor *12 de febrero: Se incendia la Torre Windsor en Madrid, España. *14 de febrero: en Beirut (Líbano) fallece en un brutal atentado el primer ministro Rafik Hariri, hecho que marca el principio del fin de la ocupación siria en el país, iniciada en 1980. *14 de febrero: en la provincia de Liaoning (en el noreste de China), una explosión en una mina de carbón causa 203 muertos. *14 de febrero: en San Bruno (California) Estados Unidos se funda el sitio web YouTube por Chad Hurley, Steve Chen y Jawed Karim. *14 de febrero: en España se obtiene y se secuencia, por vez primera en fósiles de la península ibérica, ADN de neandertales. *14 de febrero: en el incendio de una mezquita en Teherán (Irán) mueren 59 personas. *14 de febrero: en Filipinas, tres atentados islamistas dejan 11 muertos. *15 de febrero: en Uruguay se renueva la Cámara de Diputados y Senadores. Por primera vez en estas cámaras la coalición de izquierda, Frente Amplio, tiene mayoría de legisladores. *16 de febrero: entra en vigor el Protocolo de Kioto, convenio mundial para reducción de gases para el efecto invernadero. *16 de febrero: un científico español descubre que el hongo Cándida famata es causa de ceguera. *16 de febrero: en España, Rafael Vera ―ex secretario de Estado de Seguridad de España durante varios Gobiernos socialistas― ingresa en prisión por un delito de malversación de caudales públicos. *16 de febrero: un grupo de científicos estadounidenses data los restos más antiguos de Homo sapiens en 200 000 años. *16 de febrero: el Parlamento israelí aprueba la ley de retirada de una veintena de asentamientos judíos en Gaza y la entrega del territorio a la ANP, 38 años después de la ocupación. *17 de febrero: la Agencia Española del Medicamento aprueba el uso del fármaco bortezomib, que consigue frenar la progresión del mieloma. *17 de febrero: un nuevo reglamento refuerza los derechos de los pasajeros que viajen en compañías aéreas de la Unión Europea. *18 de febrero: en Reino Unido se prohíbe por ley la caza del zorro, de la liebre y otros deportes que matan mamíferos salvajes. *18 de febrero: la revista Science presenta el primer mapa de las mínimas diferencias genéticas existentes entre los seres humanos. *20 de febrero: en España se realiza un referéndum nacional para la ratificación de la Constitución Europea. La participación fue de solo el 42 %. El 76,7 % de los votantes aprueba la nueva Constitución. *20 de febrero: en el río Buri Ganges (Bangladés), naufraga un ferry; mueren 80 y desaparecen más de 100. *20 de febrero: David Canal consigue el récord nacional de los 400 metros en pista cubierta, estableciendo una nueva marca de 45,93 s. *20 de febrero: la selección española de fútbol sala se proclama campeona de Europa por tercera vez en su historia tras derrotar en la final a la selección de Rusia por 2-1. *20 de febrero: Ruud Lubbers, alto comisario de ACNUR, dimite por las acusaciones de acoso sexual. *21 de febrero: la revista Nature publica el descubrimiento de los pangenes, un tipo de genes que controla la diferenciación de las células madre y el momento en que esta se produce. *21 de febrero: el lehendakari Juan José Ibarretxe, disuelve el Parlamento Vasco y convoca elecciones para el 17 de abril de 2005. *21 de febrero: un derrumbe en las obras de ampliación de la Línea 1 (Metro de Madrid) provoca la muerte de un trabajador y heridas a otros siete. *21 de febrero: el Gobierno israelí libera a 500 prisioneros palestinos. *22 de febrero: el Gobierno chino anuncia la construcción de "eco-edificios" con los que espera ahorrar un 65 % de energía y ayudar, así, al cumplimiento del Protocolo de Kioto. *22 de febrero: el Parlamento Europeo aprueba por mayoría la imposición de sanciones criminales para frenar los vertidos de hidrocarburos. *22 de febrero: Roberto Bolaño gana el Premio Salambó con su obra póstuma 2666. *23 de febrero: un equipo de científicos de la Universidad de Cardiff descubre una galaxia formada por materia oscura situada a 50 millones de años luz. *23 de febrero: el Ministerio de Sanidad español aprueba los primeros cuatro proyectos de investigación sobre células madre. *23 de febrero: se confirman, por vez primera, los efectos relativistas predichos por la teoría de la relatividad de Albert Einstein para las cercanías de los agujeros negros. *23 de febrero: Madrid se colapsa ante la mayor nevada de las últimas dos décadas. *24 de febrero: la insurgencia iraquí asesina a 15 policías en Tikrit. *24 de febrero: en São Paulo (Brasil) se inaugura la mayor sede del Instituto Cervantes en Iberoamérica. *24 de febrero: los químicos Laura Gagliardi (Universidad de Palermo) y Björn Roos (Universidad de Lund) publican en la revista Nature el descubrimiento de un nuevo tipo de enlace químico que está formado por 10 electrones, el equivalente a cinco enlaces covalentes. *28 de febrero: en Colombia, la empresa Avianca ―la aerolínea más grande e importante de Colombia― cambia su imagen después de que en diciembre de 2004 hubiera sido comprada por Germán Efromovich, y después de una bancarrota fallida. Marzo *1 de marzo: la agrupación musical irlandesa Celtic Woman publica su álbum debut titulado homónimamente Celtic Woman. El álbum se mantuvo por 68 semanas en el #1 de las listas de World Music. *1 de marzo: en Uruguay, Tabaré Vázquez asume la Presidencia de la República, siendo el primer gobierno de izquierda en la historia del país. *1 de marzo: Madrid registra la temperatura más baja en un día de marzo de los últimos 105 años, –5 °C en el Retiro. *1 de marzo: un informe de la FAO concluye que la inanición amenaza la vida de más de 800 millones de personas en 36 países, 23 de ellos africanos. *1 de marzo: Se publica la primera prueba de que las alteraciones de la insulina cerebral están relacionadas con la enfermedad de Alzheimer. *3 de marzo: Se detecta una población de lince ibérico en los Montes de Toledo que se creía extinta desde hace quince años. *3 de marzo: sale a la venta en España el primer número del periódico quincenal Diagonal. *3 de marzo: la escritora colombiana Ángela Becerra gana el Premio Azorín con la novela El penúltimo sueño. *14 de marzo: en Beirut (Líbano) se realizan protestas masivas contra la influencia siria. *22 de marzo: en Minnesota (Estados Unidos), un joven estadounidense, admirador de Hitler, mata a sus abuelos, a cinco compañeros de instituto y a un profesor y un vigilante antes de suicidarse. *22 de marzo: Se celebra el Día Mundial del Agua con el lema "El agua, fuente de vida", con la que se inaugura el Decenio Internacional del Agua, establecido por la Asamblea General de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU). *23 de marzo: el Parlamento de Pristina nombra al líder de la Alianza para el futuro de Kosovo, Bajram Kosumi, nuevo jefe del Ejecutivo. *23 de marzo: la policía francesa detiene a dos presuntos miembros de ETA, uno de los cuales puede ser el subjefe de los comandos de la banda, Joseba Segurola. *23 de marzo: el ayuntamiento de Guadalajara retira las estatuas del dictador Francisco Franco y del fundador de Falange Española, José Antonio Primo de Rivera. *23 de marzo: Científicos españoles describen, por primera vez, la estructura del virus de la viruela. *23 de marzo: los astrónomos ven por primera vez luz de planetas extrasolares. *26 de marzo: en el aeropuerto El Embrujo, de la isla de Providencia (Colombia) un Let L-410 Turbolet de West Caribbean Airways cayó tras despegar; mueren ocho personas (incluida la tripulación) y seis más quedaron heridas. *26 de marzo: En Inglaterra regresa a la televisión la serie Doctor Who *29 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el grupo irlandés U2 inicia la gira mundial Vertigo-Tour en San Diego. *30 de marzo: El exjugador Andrés Mendoza falla un gol más recordado del fútbol peruano cuando la Selección Peruana de Fútbol jugaba con Ecuador, mientras estaban empatando 2-2 el partido estaba por terminar (88'), este hecho orcurrió en las Eliminatorias de Conmebol para la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2006. Abril miniaturadeimagen|235x235px|Fallece el papa [[Juan Pablo II.]] *1 de abril: Se funda en Barcelona el Centro Nacional de Supercomputación. *1 de abril: Se inaugura en León el MUSAC el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Castilla y León. *1 de abril: la policía detiene en Madrid a trece personas presuntamente relacionadas con los atentados del 11-M. *1 de abril: un presunto comando de policías militares asesina indiscriminadamente a 30 personas en Río de Janeiro. *2 de abril: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, muere el papa Juan Pablo II víctima de septicemia a los 84 años después de varias horas de agonía, a las 21:37, hora local (UTC+2). *2 de abril: Mueren en un accidente de helicóptero nueve australianos que participaban en una misión de ayuda humanitaria en las zonas de Indonesia afectadas por el último terremoto. *3 de abril: en Buenos Aires se celebra el centenario del Club Atlético Boca Juniors. *4 al 8 de abril: en Mar del Plata se celebra una reunión internacional del ICANN. *6 de abril: en Colombia mueren 17 militares en una presunta emboscada de las FARC. *6 de abril: en Reino Unido se crea la empresa Nitrome. *6 de abril: fallece el príncipe Rainiero III de Mónaco. *7 de abril: en Guipúzcoa (País Vasco), la policía detiene a tres presuntos miembros de ETA, relacionados con el comando Donosti. *7 de abril: en el barrio de la mezquita de Al Azhar de El Cairo (Egipto) mueren dos turistas en un atentado. *7 de abril: India y Pakistán reanudan, después de más de 50 años, el servicio de autobuses que une las capitales de las dos Cachemiras. *7 de abril: México: en medio de uno de los episodios políticos-legales más controvertidos en los tiempos recientes de la Historia de México, le es retirado el fuero al alcalde de la Ciudad de México, Andrés Manuel López Obrador. *8 de abril: en la Ciudad del Vaticano se llevan a cabo las exequias del papa Juan Pablo II; será considerado el funeral más grande de toda la historia. *8 de abril: en el océano Pacífico se ve un eclipse total de sol *9 de abril: en Reino Unido el príncipe Carlos de Gales se casa con su segunda esposa, Camila de Cornualles. La boda, indicada principalmente para el día anterior, 8, fue interrumpida por el viaje de Carlos a el Vaticano para los funerales del papa Juan Pablo II, fallecido el 2 de abril. *10 de abril: en Jerez de la Frontera (España) Martín Cárdenas debuta con el equipo Aprilia Germany como piloto del MotoGP en la categoría 250 cc. *11 de abril: el grupo automovilístico MG-Rover se declarra en bancarrota tras las nulas conversaciones con el consorcio chino SAIC. *17 de abril: en el País Vasco (España) la coalición EAJ-PNV/EA gana las elecciones en esa comunidad autónoma, formando así gobierno presidido de nuevo por Juan Jose Ibarretxe. *18 de abril: en Roma comienza el cónclave para elegir un nuevo pontífice tras la muerte del papa Juan Pablo II. *19 de abril: en Roma, el cónclave elige papa al cardenal Joseph Ratzinger, quien adopta el nombre de Benedicto XVI sustituyendo a Juan Pablo II *20 de abril: en Ecuador el presidente Lucio Gutiérrez es destituido por el Congreso de Ecuador por abandono del cargo, y reemplazado por el vicepresidente Alfredo Palacio. *23 de abril: en Estados Unidos, Jawed Karim sube el primer vídeo de YouTube. *25 de abril: en Osaka (Japón) un tren de pasajeros se estrella contra un edificio de apartamentos. *26 de abril: el ejército sirio abandona el Líbano. *27 de abril: primer vuelo del avión europeo Airbus A380. *29 de abril: Apple Computer pone a la venta su sistema operativo Mac OS X v10.4 *30 de abril: El Chelsea F.C. se consagra campeón de la Premier League 2004/05. Mayo *5 de mayo: El Club Atlético Colón de la ciudad de Santa Fe, Argentina celebra 100 años de vida. *12 de mayo: es capturado por la policía colombiana el expolítico Alberto Santofimio Botero por el asesinato de Luis Carlos Galán ocurrido en 1989. *17 de mayo: el Congreso español aprueba, con el único voto en contra de los populares, la resolución promovida por el grupo socialista que autoriza al Gobierno a entablar conversaciones con ETA en el supuesto de que la banda abandone definitivamente las armas. *17 de mayo: el parlamento boliviano promulga la polémica Ley de Hidrocarburos. *17 de mayo: en Los Ángeles (Estados Unidos), el demócrata Antonio Villaraigosa, hijo de inmigrantes mexicanos, se convierte en el primer alcalde hispano de esa ciudad. *17 de mayo: neurólogos españoles describen por primera vez las manifestaciones clínicas de una rara malformación cerebral llamada urelgia. *18 de mayo: 45 militares chilenos fallecen durante una tormenta de "viento blanco", en lo que sería conocido como Tragedia de Antuco. *19 de mayo: en México desaparece la televisora independiente CNI Canal 40. *21 de mayo: Grecia vence en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2005 celebrado en Kiev, Ucrania, por primera vez en la historia de este concurso. La ganadora es la cantante Helena Paparizou con su tema "My Number One". *25 de mayo: en Surinam, son realizadas elecciones legislativas y presidenciales, el presidente Ronald Venetiaan es reelecto en el cargo. *28 de mayo: se lanza en Argentina la Campaña Nacional por el Derecho al Aborto Legal, Seguro y Gratuito como resultado de los debates y resoluciones de los Encuentros Nacionales de Mujeres de los dos años previos. *29 de mayo: en el referéndum sobre la Constitución Europea celebrado en Francia gana el no con un 55 %. *29 de mayo: el Club América gana su décimo título en el Torneo Clausura 2005 (México) contra Tecos con marcador global de 7-4. *31 de mayo: la canadiense Natalie Glebova es coronada Miss Universo en Bangkok, Tailandia. Junio *1 de junio: en el referéndum sobre la Constitución Europea celebrado en Países Bajos gana el «no» con un 60 %. *1 de junio: en México Carlos Abascal Carranza fue Secretario del Trabajo y Previsión Social y ahora como nuevo Secretario de Gobernación en sustitución de Santiago Creel Miranda. *5 de junio: en el referéndum sobre los acuerdos de Schengen (Luxemburgo) y Dublín (Irlanda) celebrado en Suiza gana el «sí» con un 54,6 %. Además los suizos aprueban los PACS que permiten la unión civil de dos personas del mismo sexo. *7 de junio: en los Estados Unidos, la banda británica de rock alternativo Coldplay, lanza al mercado su tercer álbum de estudio titulado X&Y, tras los éxitos de Parachutes (2000) y A Rush of Blood to the Head (2002), respectivamente. *8 de junio: en Corea del Sur debuta la banda SS501. *10 de junio: Comienza la 15.ª Edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20 de 2005 en los Países Bajos. *11 de junio: la banda Destiny's Child anuncia su separación. *13 de junio: en Estados Unidos, Michael Jackson es absuelto de todos los cargos que se le imputaban *13 de junio: en Chile, se produce un terremoto de magnitud 8,0° en la escala de Richter que se producen unos 10 muertos y 150 heridos. *15 de junio: Comienza la 7.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 2005 por primera vez en Alemania. *19 de junio: en las elecciones al Parlamento de Galicia el Partido Popular pierde la mayoría absoluta después de 15 años en el poder. *19 de junio: puesta en marcha del Metrobús (Ciudad de México). *24 de junio: Mahmud Ahmadineyad, elegido presidente de Irán. *25 de junio y 26 de junio: segunda Asamblea Nacional de Alternativa Popular Canaria. *29 de junio: declaración de Gran Canaria como Reserva Mundial de la Biosfera por la Unesco. *29 de junio: se funda Petrocaribe en Venezuela. *29 de junio: en Fráncfort (Alemania). Finaliza la Copa FIFA Confederaciones y se proclama campeón por segunda vez tras derrotar a por 4-1. *30 de junio: se aprueba la ley del matrimonio homosexual en España. *30 de junio: en Jerusalén, en una marcha de orgullo gay un fanático religioso apuñala a tres personas. Es condenado a 10 años de prisión.Rosner, Tal (2006): «Gay Parade stabber gets 12 years in prison» (apuñalador en la marcha gay recibe 12 años de prisión), artículo del 2 de agosto de 2006 en el diario Ynetnews (Israel). Tres semanas después de salir libre asistirá a la marcha gay de 2015, donde apuñalará a 12 personas. , artículo en el diario Infobyn (Concordia). Julio *2 de julio: Se celebran nueve conciertos simultáneos en distintas ciudades del planeta (Live 8) para exigir el fin de la pobreza en el mundo, que también marcó el regreso temporal de Pink Floyd. *2 de julio: en Utrecht (Países Bajos) finaliza el Mundial sub-20 y Argentina se corona campeón del mundo por quinta vez de esta categoría tras vencer a Nigeria por 2-1. *3 de julio: en España, el gobierno de José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero aprueba el matrimonio igualitario. España pasa a ser el tercer país del mundo en aprobar el matrimonio LGBT. *6 de julio: en Singapur, los miembros del COI designan a la ciudad de Londres como escenario de los Juegos Olímpicos del 2012, superando a las favoritas París y Madrid y a otras dos ciudades, Nueva York y Moscú. *6 de julio: en El Salvador, agentes policiales disuelven violentamente una manifestación estudiantil concentrada frente al campus central de la Universidad de El Salvador. *7 de julio: Múltiple atentado terrorista en Londres, en tres vagones de metro y en un autobús urbano, causando 56 víctimas mortales y 700 heridos. *14 de julio: Finaliza el séptimo National Geographic World Championship (Campeonato Mundial de Geografía), con la coronación de los Estados Unidos como campeones mundiales por cuarta vez consecutiva. *15 de julio: en la provincia de Guayas, Carlos Alberto Limongi Hanna y Fernando Castro Chiriboga, utilizando cédulas falsas, contraen el primer matrimonio homosexual en el Ecuador, meses después, mediante fallo de la Corte Suprema de Justicia, se ratifica dicho acto. *17 de julio: Once personas mueren calcinadas mientras trabajaban en las labores de extinción de un incendio forestal declarado en Riba de Saelices (Guadalajara), el cual arrasa unas 12 000 hectáreas. *19 de julio: el entrenador de origen argentino Rubén Omar Romano fue secuestrado a las afueras de las instalaciones del Club Cruz Azul. Fue liberado 64 días después. *21 de julio: Atentados fallidos en Londres, dos semanas después de los atentados del 7-J. *26 de julio: Marcial Ayaipoma se convierte en Presidente del Congreso de la República del Perú para el periodo 2005-2006. *28 de julio: el IRA (Ejército Republicano Irlandés) anuncia formalmente el cese de la lucha armada. *31 de julio: el canal Locomotion cesó sus transmisiones para remplazarlo por Animax debido a que la empresa Pramer le vendió el canal a Sony Pictures. Agosto miniaturadeimagen|Foto del [[Huracán Katrina, realizada por la NASA el 28 de agosto.]] *1 de agosto: la sonda MESSENGER de la NASA sobrevuela la Tierra para dirigirse al Sistema Solar interior. *2 de agosto: Emilio Pérez Touriño es nombrado presidente de la Junta de Galicia. *2 de agosto: el vuelo 358 de Air France, un Airbus A340 que volaba entre París (Francia), y Toronto (Canadá), se estrella al aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional en medio de una tormenta: hay algunos heridos, pero todos sus ocupantes sobreviven. *5 de agosto: fatídico incendio en Casavieja, en la provincia de Ávila, España, que se cobró la vida de una persona. Calcinó más de 800 hectáreas de monte en la Sierra de Gredos. *6 de agosto: Vuelo 1153 de Tuninter, un ATR 72 de Tuninter en ruta de Bari (Italia), a Yerba (Túnez), se estrella en el mar Mediterráneo cuando lo sobrevolaba a unas 18 millas de la ciudad de Palermo, muriendo dieciséis de las treinta y nueve personas que viajaban a bordo. *14 de agosto: Vuelo 522 de Helios Airways, un Boeing 737 se estrella a 40 km de Atenas debido, al parecer, a un fallo en el sistema de refrigeración y presurización, falleciendo los 115 pasajeros y los 6 tripulantes. *14 de agosto: en Boom (Bélgica), se inaugura el festival de Tomorrowland. *14 al 21 de agosto: X Olimpiada Iberoamericana de Química 2005, en Lima, Perú. *15 de agosto: entra en vigencia en Venezuela el uso de la gasolina sin tetraetileno de plomo. *16 de agosto: Vuelo 708 de West Caribbean, un avión Boeing MD-82 se estrella en la población de Machiques Venezuela y mueren sus 160 ocupantes. También se estrella en Afganistán un helicóptero con 17 militares españoles a bordo, quienes murieron (ver Accidente de helicóptero en Afganistán del 16 de agosto). Ese mismo día, se inicia el desalojo israelí de la Franja de Gaza, la cual se considera parte del territorio del futuro estado palestino. *21 de agosto: de la ciudad de Colonia (Alemania) finaliza la Jornada Mundial de la Juventud en el Mariendfeld. Más de 2.53 millones de jóvenes asisten a una misa de clausura siendo considerada el mayor evento de asistencia de personas en la historia alemana, superando así a la caída del muro de Berlín. *23 de agosto: un ciclón extratropical afecta la costa uruguaya, produce graves daños materiales en los departamentos de Uruguay de Montevideo, Canelones, Maldonado, Rocha, San José y Colonia. Las muertes directa e indirectamente por el temporal es de 10 personas y daños por más de 10 millones de dólares los que lo convierte en el más devastador temporal de la historia del país. *23 de agosto: Vuelo 204 de TANS Perú, un Boeing 737-244 de TANS Perú se estrella a 5 km del aeropuerto de la ciudad peruana de Pucallpa, durante una extraña tormenta de granizo, matando a 40 de sus 98 ocupantes. *28 de agosto: A las 9:30 de la mañana, el alcalde de Nueva Orleans evacuar la zona inmediatamente previendo la llegada del huracán Katrina. A los que no pueden marcharse, se les ordena ir al Superdome. *29 de agosto: el huracán Katrina, como una tormenta de Categoría 3 toca tierra a las 6:10 a.m. CDT (11:10 a.m. UTC). El ojo queda justo al este de Nueva Orleans, Luisiana. Produce cuantiosos daños materiales en los estados de Estados Unidos de Luisiana, Misisipi, Alabama, Tennessee y el oeste de Florida. Esta fecha es conocida como Black Monday ("lunes negro") por los habitantes de Nueva Orleans y muchos residentes de la costa del golfo.(AP) En ese momento la cuenta de muertos alcanza 55.(Canadian Press, via Canada.com) , (Guardian) El Katrina llega a alcanzar la Categoría 5. *30 de agosto: Con posterioridad al huracán Katrina: la cuenta de muertos en Biloxi (Misisipi), podría llegar a 80. El alcalde A.J. Holloway declara que el Katrina "es nuestro tsunami", comparando la catástrofe con el terremoto y tsunami del 2004 en el océano Índico. Los residentes hablan de una marejada ciclónica más alta que la del huracán Camille. La autopista 90 a lo largo de Gulfport (estado de Misisipi), queda destruida. Nueva Orleans, Luisiana, casi completamente inundada cuando se rompen los diques a lo largo del lago Pontchartrain. Al menos se hizo un intento de reparar el dique, pero sin éxito. Filtraciones de gas contaminan las aguas inundadas. El primer lugar de evacuación en el Louisiana Superdome es seguro, con agua que solo llegaba a un metro afuera. No se dan cifras de muertos. La gobernadora Kathleen Blanco ordena la evacuación de toda persona que permanezca en Nueva Orleans. La marejada ciclónica ha destruido totalmente la carretera elevada Interestatal 10 que conecta el lado este de Nueva Orleans con la Luisiana continental sobre el extremo este del lago Pontchartrain. La Cruz Roja estadounidense declara que el esfuerzo de alivio excederá en amplitud después de los ataques del 11 de septiembre de 2001. *30 de agosto: el petróleo alcanza una cotización de 70/bbl US$ por segunda vez, cierra a $69.35 en la Bolsa de Nueva York. La gasolina se espera que suba también.AP Se reportan inicialmente más de 1000 fallecimientos y se estima que los daños causados podrían ascender a 26.000 millones de dólares, siendo el más costoso en la historia de Estados Unidos. *31 de agosto: Estampida sobre el puente Al-Ayma, en Bagdad, capital de Irak, donde fallecen cerca de 2000 personas cuando intentaban huir de una supuesta alarma por amenaza terrorista. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: Sony Computer Entertainment lanza la PlayStation Portable (PSP). *9 de septiembre: Se lanza la cadena de televisión PBS Kids Sprout *8 de septiembre: llega a Nueva Orleans (Estados Unidos) la ayuda del ejército mexicano después del huracán Katrina. *11 de septiembre: el estado de Israel declara oficialmente su intención de dejar el disputado territorio de la Franja de Gaza después de 38 años de ocupación. *13 de septiembre: fallece el expresidente colombiano Julio César Turbay Ayala. *14 de septiembre: en Bagdad, (Irak) una serie de atentados causa 154 muertos y más de 500 heridos, en su mayor parte chiíes. El grupo terrorista Al Qaeda se adjudica los atentados. *14 de septiembre: en Italia explota la sede del comando provincial de los Carabineros: muere un policía. *15 de septiembre: en Surinam, Ronald Venetiaan asume su tercer gobierno constitucional. *21 de septiembre: en el Aeropuerto de Los Angeles, (Estados Unidos) el Vuelo 292 de JetBlue Airways logra un aterrizaje de emergencia: los pasajeros y la tripulación salen ilesos. *25 de septiembre: Fernando Alonso, consigue su primer título mundial de F1 siendo así el más joven de la historia (por aquel entonces) y el primer español en lograrlo. *25 de septiembre: en el referéndum sobre la libre circulación de los 10 nuevos miembros de la UE en Suiza, el «sí» gana con un 56 %. * 25 de septiembre: en (Perú), un terremoto de 7 grados a la escala de Richter sacuda a la Amazonía, destruyendo a la ciudad de Lamas * 26 de septiembre: en República Dominicana se estrena en Antena Latina, Noticias SIN (Servicios Informativos Nacionales), bajo la dirección de Alicia Ortega y Miguel Hasbún. Siendo el reemplazo de Noticias en Antena. Octubre *1 de octubre: en Santa Ana (El Salvador) hace erupción el volcán Ilamatepec. *2 de octubre: en Lima (Perú) la selección de fútbol de México derrota 3 a 0 a la de Brasil, y se procalma campeona del mundo Sub 17. *3 de octubre: un eclipse de Sol es visible desde España. *8 de octubre: la región de Cachemira padece un terremoto de magnitud 7.6 en la escala de Richter. *14 de octubre: en España, el club de fútbol Sevilla F. C. celebra su centenario. *16 de octubre: en Irak se celebra un referéndum popular para ratificar la nueva Constitución del país. El 78 % de los votantes vota a favor y la Constitución queda aprobada y entra en vigor. *19 de octubre: comienza a desarrollarse el huracán Wilma, el ciclón tropical más intenso registrado en el océano Atlántico, y el 10.º más fuerte de todo el mundo. La noche del día siguiente, el huracán golpea la isla de Cozumel, para después golpear la península de Yucatán, Cuba y Estados Unidos. *21 de octubre: Tarja Turunen, vocalista de Nightwish, es expulsada del grupo luego del concierto en Helsinki que ponía fin al Once Tour. *22 de octubre: en Dinamarca, en una gala celebrada con motivo del 50 aniversario del festival Eurovisión, Waterloo (canción del grupo ABBA) es declarada la mejor canción de la historia de ese festival. *31 de octubre: se lleva a cabo el Referéndum del Perú, sobre el tema de regionalización, ganando por amplia mayoría el NO. Noviembre *2 de noviembre: en Madrid (España), el Congreso de los Diputados aprueba la admisión a trámite del nuevo Estatuto de Autonomía de Cataluña con el apoyo de todos los grupos excepto el PP que el mismo día presentó un recurso de inconstitucionalidad. *4-5 de noviembre: se lleva a cabo, en la Ciudad de Mar Del Plata, en Argentina, la IV Cumbre de las Américas. *6 de noviembre: Alberto Fujimori llega a Santiago de Chile desde Tokio, a bordo de un vuelo privado, terminando con su exilio japonés. *6 de noviembre: en Corea del Sur se forma la boy band Super Junior. *12 de noviembre: la Real Academia Española y la Asociación de Academias de la Lengua Española efectúan la presentación oficial del Diccionario panhispánico de dudas. *17 de noviembre: elecciones generales en las islas Malvinas. *17 de noviembre: En España Microsoft se lanza por Windows EMP *22 de noviembre: Angela Merkel es elegida primera mujer canciller de Alemania. *25 de noviembre: en Santiago de Chile se inaugura el sexto tramo de la Línea 2 del Metro de Santiago desde Cerro Blanco hasta Einstein. *26 de noviembre: Bielorrusia obtiene la victoria en el festival de Eurovisión Júnior con 149 puntos 3 puntos más que España. *28 de noviembre: en Buenos Aires, Felisa Miceli es nombrada Ministra de Economía de Argentina en reemplazo de Roberto Lavagna. *28 de noviembre: la tormenta tropical Delta azota las islas Canarias. Entre otros muchos daños derriba el Dedo de Dios, en la costa oeste de Gran Canaria. *29 de noviembre: Fundación de la micronación de Florida Occidental Británica. *30 de noviembre: en Santiago de Chile se inaugura el cuarto tramo de la Línea 5 del Metro de Santiago entre Bellavista de La Florida y Vicente Valdés. *30 de noviembre: entra en servicio el primer tramo de la Línea 4 del Metro de Santiago de Chile. Diciembre *4 de diciembre: en Venezuela se celebran elecciones parlamentarias. *5 de diciembre: en Chile se inicia las transmisiones del canal Telecanal *11 de diciembre: en Chile se celebran elecciones presidenciales y parlamentarias. *13 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos se leen las candidaturas a los premios Globos de Oro. *15 de diciembre: en Irak se celebran las primeras elecciones parlamentarias bajo la nueva Constitución del país; la fuerza política ganadora gobernará el país. La victoria es para los partidos religiosos chiítas. *15 de diciembre: en España se leen las candidaturas a los premios Goya. *15 de diciembre: en España se aprueba la Ley Antitabaco. *18 de diciembre: en Bolivia se celebran las elecciones presidenciales. Evo Morales ―candidato del Movimiento al Socialismo (MAS)― es electo presidente con el 53,7 % de los votos. *18 de diciembre: en Japón, el club de fútbol São Paulo FC gana el Campeonato Mundial de Clubes Copa Toyota Japón 2005. *25 de diciembre: en México, el volcán Popocatépetl entra en erupción. *25 de diciembre: en Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa recién electo Benedicto XVI saca su primer encíclica "Deus Caritas Est" (Dios es amor). *26 de diciembre: Uruguay reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). Fechas desconocidas *Científicos chinos estiman "a la baja" la altura del monte Everest (8844 metros). *Renace la subcultura "Emo" volviéndose rápidamente tendencia mundial. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Princesa María Chiara, Duquesa de Capri, hija menor del Príncipe Carlos de Borbón-Dos Sicilias, duque de Castro, y Princesa Camilla de Borbón de las Dos Sicilias. * 14 de enero: Kim Yoo-bin, actriz surcoreana. Febrero * Febrero: Alma Deutscher, compositora inglesa. * 21 de febrero: Hong Hwa-ri, actriz surcoreana. Marzo * 26 de marzo: Ella Anderson, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de marzo: Luana de Orange-Nassau, hija de Mabel y del fallecido Friso de Orange-Nassau, nieta de la princesa Beatriz y su difunto marido, Claus von Amsberg, y sobrina de los actuales reyes de los Países Bajos, Guillermo Alejandro y Máxima. Abril * 8 de abril: Leah Isadora Behn, la segunda hija de la princesa Marta Luisa de Noruega y su ex-marido, el escritor Ari Behn. * 25 de abril: Yoon Chan-young, actor surcoreano. * 29 de abril: Dipangkorn Rasmijoti, el heredero presunto al trono tailandés. Mayo * 5 de mayo: K-Run's Park Me In First, perro de raza beagle (f. 2018). Junio * 5 de junio: Irene Urdangarin y Borbón, hija de la infanta Cristina de Borbón e Iñaki Urdangarin. * 15 de junio: Aliona Kanysheva, patinadora artística sobre hielo rusa. * 26 de junio: Alejandra de Orange-Nassau, la segunda hija del rey Guillermo Alejandro de los Países Bajos y de su esposa, la reina Máxima. Julio * 9 de julio: Kim Ji-young, actriz surcoreana. * 17 de julio: Rodrigo Espinar, actor español. * 20 de julio: Paulette Gebara Farah, fue una niña mexicana de cuatro años con deficiencia motriz y trastorno de lenguaje (f. 2010). Agosto * 10 de agosto: Asia Monet Ray, actriz y bailarina estadounidense. * 10 de agosto: Rameshbabu Praggnanandhaa, jugador de ajedrez indio. Octubre * 4 de octubre: Manuel de Bélgica, hijo del rey Felipe de Bélgica. * 7 de octubre: Lulu Wilson, actriz estadounidense. * 10 de octubre: Winter, delfín hembra nariz de botella que fue rescatada en la Laguna Mosquito. * 15 de octubre: Cristián de Dinamarca, hijo mayor de Federico y María Isabel de Dinamarca. * 31 de octubre: Leonor de Borbón, la actual princesa de Asturias y primera en la línea de sucesión al trono español, como primogénita del rey Felipe VI y su consorte, la reina Letizia. Noviembre * 16 de noviembre: Mariam Mamadashvili, cantante georgiana. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: Sverre Magnus de Noruega, el segundo hijo del príncipe heredero Haakon de Noruega y su esposa, la princesa Mette-Marit. * 13 de diciembre: Nicolás de Bélgica, el segundo hijo de los príncipes Lorenzo y Clara de Bélgica. * 13 de diciembre: Emérico de Bélgica, el tercer hijo de los príncipes Lorenzo y Clara de Bélgica. * 27 de diciembre: Kristina Pimenova, actriz y modelo rusa. * 31 de diciembre: Lakshmi "Niña Pulpo" Tatma, es una niña india que nació con cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas. Fechas desconocidas * Jason Drucker, actor estadounidense. Fallecimientos * 1 de enero: ** Eugene J. Martin (66), pintor estadounidense (n. 1938). * 2 de enero: ** Arnold Denker (90), ajedrecista estadounidense (n. 1914). ** Cyril Fletcher (91), comediante británico (n. 1913). ** Maclyn McCarty (93), geneticista estadounidense y pionero en la investigación del ADN (n. 1911). * 3 de enero: ** Will Eisner (88), historietista estadounidense (n. 1917). ** Claude Meillassoux (79), antropólogo y economista francés (n. 1925). * 4 de enero: ** Humphrey Carpenter (58), biógrafo y divulgador británico (n. 1946). * 5 de enero: ** Martín Acosta y Lara (79), baloncestista uruguayo (n. 1925). ** Antonio Benítez-Rojo (73), escritor cubano (n. 1931). * 7 de enero: ** Pierre Daninos (91), novelista francés (n. 1913). ** Rosemary Kennedy (86), hermana del presidente John F. Kennedy, causas naturales (n. 1918) * 8 de enero: ** Jacqueline Joubert (83), locutora francesa, una de las primeras presentadoras de televisión (n. 1921). ** Song Renqiong (95), general y político chino (n. 1909). * 9 de enero: ** Fritz Aigner (74), artista austriaco (n. 1930). ** Gonzalo Gavira (79), creador de efectos de sonido (The Exorcist, The Towering Inferno) (n. 1925) * 10 de enero: ** Jan Pieter Schotte (76), cardenal belga (n. 1928). * 11 de enero: ** Fabrizio Meoni (48), corredor de motos (n. 1957). ** Jimmy Griffin (61), cantante, compositor e integrante del grupo "Bread" (n. 1943). * 12 de enero: ** Herbert Goldstein (82), físico estadounidense (n. 1922). * 14 de enero: ** Ofelia Guilmáin (83), actriz española de cine y teatro, exiliada en México por la dictadura franquista (n. 1921). ** Jesús Soto (81), artista venezolano (n. 1923). * 15 de enero: ** Victoria de los Ángeles (82), soprano española (n. 1923). ** Walter Ernsting (84), escritor alemán de ciencia ficción (n. 1920). * 16 de enero: ** Agustín González (75), actor español (n. 1930). * 17 de enero: ** Virginia Mayo (85), actriz estadounidense (n. 1920). ** Zhao Ziyang (85), secretario general del Partido Comunista chino; complicaciones por múltiples ataques cerebrales (n. 1919). * 20 de enero: ** Parveen Babi (55), actriz india (n. 1949). ** Jan Nowak-Jeziorański (91), periodista, escritor, político y patriota polaco (n. 1914). * 22 de enero: ** Consuelo Velázquez (88), pianista y compositora mexicana (n. 1916). * 23 de enero: ** Johnny Carson (79), presentador de televisión y comediante estadounidense; enfisema (n. 1925). * 25 de enero: ** Philip Johnson (99), arquitecto estadounidense (n. 1905). * 28 de enero: ** Daniel Branca (53), artista argentino de Disney; ataque cardíaco (n. 1951). ** Jim Capaldi (60), músico y compositor británico de rock, de la banda Traffic; cáncer de estómago (n. 1944). ** Lucien Carr (79), editor británico de United Press International (n. 1925). ** Karen Lancaume (32), actriz pornográfica francesa; sobredosis de somníferos (n. 1972). ** Dumas Oroño (83), artista plástico, gestor cultural y docente uruguayo (n. 1921). ** Jacques Villeret (53), actor y comediante francés; hemorragia interna (n. 1951). * 29 de enero: ** Ephraim Kishon (80), satirista, guionista y cineasta israelí, ataque cardíaco (n. 1924) * 30 de enero: ** Martyn Bennett (33), músico celta británico, cáncer (n. 1971) * 31 de enero: ** Max Schmeling (99), boxeador alemán (n. 1905). * 3 de febrero: ** Ernst Mayr (100), biólogo alemán (n. 1904). ** Zurab Zhvania (42), político georgiano (n. 1962). * 8 de febrero: ** Javier Tusell (60), historiador español (n. 1945). ** Jimmy Smith (80), músico estadounidense (n. 1925). * 10 de febrero: ** Arthur Miller (89), escritor estadounidense (n. 1915). ** Paco Gandía (75), humorista español (n. 1930). ** Jean Cayrol (93), poeta francés (n. 1911). * 12 de febrero: ** Rafael Vidal (41), medallista olímpico venezolano (n. 1964). ** Jorge Plascencia Sánchez (33), cronista deportivo mexicano (n. 1971) * 13 de febrero: ** Lucía dos Santos (98), religiosa, vidente de la Virgen de Fátima (n. 1907). * 14 de febrero: ** Rafik Hariri (60), político libanés (n. 1944). * 21 de febrero: ** Guillermo Cabrera Infante (76), escritor cubano. Premio Cervantes 1997 (n. 1929). * 22 de febrero: ** Luigi Giussani (82), sacerdote y educador italiano (n. 1922). * 23 de febrero: ** John Carter (85), político y diplomático guyanés (n. 1919). * 24 de febrero: ** Gustavo Vázquez Montes (42), político mexicano y Gobernador de Colima (n. 1962). ** Eduardo A. Elizondo Lozano (82), político mexicano rector y gobernador de Nuevo León (n. 1922). * 25 de febrero: ** Pappo (54), guitarrista y cantautor argentino de rock (n. 1950). * 26 de febrero: ** Jef Raskin (62), inventor de Apple 1, la primera computadora personal (n. 1943). ** Enrique Ortúzar (90), jurista y político chileno (n. 1914). * 3 de marzo: ** Rinus Michels (77), ex jugador y entrenador de fútbol (n. 1928). * 4 de marzo: ** Rafael Montesinos (84), poeta español (n. 1920). * 5 de marzo: ** Emilio Heraclio Luna (66), psicólogo y escritor argentino (n. 1938). * 6 de marzo: ** Gladys Marín (64), dirigente del partido comunista de Chile (n. 1941). ** Hans Albrecht Bethe (99), físico de origen alemán, premio Nobel de Física en 1967 (n. 1906). * 10 de marzo: ** Fernando Pámanes Escobedo (95), político mexicano. Gobernador de Zacatecas (n. 1909). ** Lourdes Mazarrasa de Aguilar (96), abogada y empresaria mexicana (n. 1908). * 14 de marzo: ** Akira Yoshizawa (94), origamista japonés (n. 1911). * 17 de marzo: ** George F. Kennan (101), diplomático estadounidense (n. 1904). ** Lalo Guerrero (88), cantante mexicano de Las Ardillitas (n. 1916) * 20 de marzo: ** Walter Reuter (99), fotógrafo alemán (n. 1906). ** Samuel Del Villar (59 o 60), político mexicano (n. 1945). * 23 de marzo: ** Antonio Millán-Puelles (84), filósofo español (n. 1921). * 26 de marzo: ** James Callaghan (92), primer ministro británico (n. 1912). ** Paul Hester (46), batería del grupo neozelandés afincado en Australia "crowded house" (n. 1959). ** Antonio Téllez Solá (84), historiador, periodista y militante anarquista español (n. 1921). * 27 de marzo: ** Fernando Jiménez del Oso (64), psiquiatra y parapsicólogo español (n. 1941). ** Rigo Tovar (58), cantante cumbia mexicano (n. 1946). * 28 de marzo: ** Octavio Galindo (62), actor mexicano (n. 1943). ** Joaquín Luqui (57), locutor y crítico musical (n. 1948). * 31 de marzo: ** Terri Schiavo (41) mujer estadounidense en estado vegetativo (n. 1963). * 1 de abril: ** Álvaro Alsogaray (91), militar y político argentino (n. 1913).miniaturadeimagen|[[Juan Pablo II]] * 2 de abril: * Juan Pablo II (84), religioso polaco, papa entre 1978 y 2005 (n. 1920). * 5 de abril: ** Saul Bellow (89), Escritor estadounidense. Premio Nobel de Literatura (n. 1915). * 6 de abril: ** Rainiero III (82), príncipe monegasco (n. 1923). * 8 de abril: ** Raúl Gibb Guerrero (52 o 53), editor, fundador y propietario mexicano del periódico La Opinión en Poza Rica, Veracruz (n. 1952). * 10 de abril: ** Horacio Casarín (86), jugador y entrenador de fútbol mexicano (n. 1918). * 11 de abril: ** Lucien Laurent (98), futbolista francés (n. 1907). * 13 de abril: ** Johnnie Johnson, (80), pianista y compositor estadounidense (n. 1924). * 15 de abril: ** Gloria Morell, (83), actriz mexicana (n. 1922). * 22 de abril: ** Eduardo Paolozzi (81), escultor y artista británico (n. 1924). * 24 de abril: ** Ezer Weizman (80), presidente israelí (n. 1924). * 26 de abril: ** Augusto Roa Bastos (88), escritor paraguayo, ganador del Premio Cervantes 1989 (n. 1917). ** Maria Schell (79), actriz austriaca (n. 1926). * 28 de abril: ** John Mills (97), actor británico (n. 1908). * 29 de abril: ** Mariana Levy (39), actriz mexicana, hija de Talina Fernández (n. 1966). * 1 de mayo: ** Jhon Díaz (26), inventor de robótica (n. 1979). * 5 de mayo: ** Édgar Ponce (32), actor mexicano (n. 1972). * 7 de mayo: ** Otilino Tenorio (25), futbolista ecuatoriano (n. 1980). * 8 de mayo: ** Nicolás Vuyovich (23), automovilista argentino (n. 1981) * 10 de mayo: ** Viviana Gorbato (54), periodista y ensayista argentina (n. 1950). * 15 de mayo: ** Arsenio Farell Cubillas (83), funcionario y político mexicano (n. 1921). * 20 de mayo: ** Paul Ricoeur (92), filósofo y antropólogo francés (n. 1913). * 23 de mayo: ** Sígfrid Gracia (73), futbolista español del FC Barcelona (n. 1932). ** Claudio Lenk (65), periodista y poeta mexicano de la XEW (n. 1940). * 26 de mayo: ** Eddie Albert (99), actor estadounidense (n. 1906). ** Chico Carrasquel (77), beisbolista venezolano (n. 1928). * 27 de mayo: ** Celia Alcántara (84), actriz peruana (n. 1920). * 30 de mayo: ** Juan San Martín (83), escritor español en euskera (n. 1922). * 1 de junio: ** George Mikan (81), jugador de baloncesto estadounidense (n. 1924). * 3 de junio: ** Jon Idígoras (68), político español (n. 1936). * 5 de junio: ** Adolfo Aguilar Zínser (55), político mexicano (n. 1949). * 6 de junio: ** Anne Bancroft (74), actriz estadounidense (n. 1931). ** Óscar Morelli (68), actor mexicano (n. 1936). * 7 de junio: ** Fernando Hiriart Balderrama (90), político mexicano y funcionario (n. 1914). * 10 de junio: ** Pere Esteve (63), político español (n. 1942). * 11 de junio: ** Ghena Dimitrova (64), soprano búlgara (n. 1941). * 13 de junio: ** Jesús Moncada (64), escritor español (n. 1941). * 15 de junio: ** Jacobo Feldman (88), escritor, abogado y filósofo argentino (n. 1917). * 20 de junio: ** Larry Collins (76), novelista estadounidense (n. 1929). * 26 de junio: ** Luis Eduardo Mallo (86), político uruguayo (n. 1919). * 1 de julio: ** Luther Vandross (54), cantante de R&B estadounidense (n. 1951). * 3 de julio: ** Alberto Lattuada (91), cineasta italiano (n. 1914). * 4 de julio: ** Marga López (81), actriz mexicana nacionalizada argentina (n. 1924). * 6 de julio: ** Claude Simon (92), escritor francés y Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1985 (n. 1913). ** Evan Hunter (78), escritor estadounidense (n. 1926). * 7 de julio: ** Amando Blanquer Ponsoda (70), músico y compositor español. * 17 de julio: ** Edward Heath (89), Primer Ministro británico (1970-1974) (n. 1916). * 20 de julio: ** Josefina de Vasconcellos (100), escultora inglesa (n. 1904). ** James Doohan (85), actor canadiense (n. 1919). * 31 de julio: ** Wim Duisenberg (70), presidente del Banco Central Europeo (1998-2001) (n. 1935). * 1 de agosto: ** Constant Nieuwenhuys (85), pintor holandés (n. 1920). ** Fahd bin Abdelaziz (82), rey árabe (n. 1923). * 3 de agosto: ** Luis Barbero (89), actor español (n. 1916). * 5 de agosto: ** Bernardo Romero Pereiro (61), actor, director y guionista de televisión colombiano (n. 1944). * 6 de agosto: ** Ibrahim Ferrer (78), cantante cubano de son (n. 1927). ** Leonardo Rodríguez Alcaine (86), funcionario público mexicano (n. 1919). * 8 de agosto: ** Barbara Bel Geddes (83), actriz estadounidense (n. 1922). * 11 de agosto: ** Sara Torres Torres (80) (n. 1925). * 16 de agosto: ** Roger Schutz (90), fundador y prior de la Comunidad de Taizé ecuménica (n. 1915). ** Joe Ranft (45), mago, animador y actor de voz estadounidense (n. 1960). * 18 de agosto: ** Chri$ Ca$h (en) (23), luchador estadounidense (n. 1982). ** Magdalena Sánchez (90), cantante folclórica venezolana (n. 1915). ** Gao Xiumin (en) (46), actriz china (n. 1959). * 19 de agosto: ** Mo Mowlam (55), política británica (n. 1949). * 21 de agosto: ** Robert Moog (71), inventor estadounidense del sintetizador (n. 1934). * 22 de agosto: ** Mercedes Chaves Jaime (49), psicopedagoga colombiana (n. 1956). * 24 de agosto: ** Kaleth Morales (21), cantante colombiano (n. 1984). * 25 de agosto: ** Rafael Termes (86), exconsejero delegado del Banco Popular (n. 1919). * 31 de agosto: ** Antoni Clavé (92), pintor, grabador y escultor español (n. 1913). ** Joseph Rotblat (97), físico polaco (n. 1908). * 2 de septiembre: ** Bob Denver (70), actor estadounidense de Gilligan (n. 1935) * 3 de septiembre: ** William Rehnquist (81), jurista estadounidense (n. 1924). * 8 de septiembre: ** César Castillo (57), payador chileno (n. 1948). * 13 de septiembre: ** Julio César Turbay Ayala (89), presidente colombiano (n. 1916). * 14 de septiembre: ** Robert Wise (91), cineasta estadounidense (n. 1914). * 20 de septiembre: ** Simon Wiesenthal (97), investigador judío (n. 1908). * 21 de septiembre: ** Rosa María Aranda (85), escritora española (n. 1920). * 25 de septiembre: ** Don Adams (82), actor estadounidense (n. 1923). * 28 de septiembre: ** Enric Gensana (69), jugador español del Fútbol Club Barcelona (n. 1936). * 3 de octubre: ** Eric Maluenda (53), músico chileno, integrante del grupo Illapu (n. 1952). * 12 de octubre: ** Ghazi Kanaan (63), ministro sirio (n. 1942). * 15 de octubre: ** Ramón Gaya (95), pintor español (n. 1910). * 16 de octubre: ** Vivian Malone Jones (63), activista estadounidense pro derechos civiles (n. 1942). * 17 de octubre: ** Sabú (57), cantante y actor argentino (n. 1948). ** Ba Jin (101), escritor y centenario chino (n. 1904). * 19 de octubre: ** Ricky (12), perro mexicano (n. 1993). * 22 de octubre: ** Arman (76), artista francés-estadounidense (n. 1928). * 24 de octubre: ** Rosa Parks (92), activista estadounidense de los derechos civiles (n. 1913). * 28 de octubre: ** Josep Peiró Olives (88), dirigente anarquista español (n. 1917). * 29 de octubre: ** Fernando Alegría (87), escritor chileno, considerado uno de los autores más relevantes de la generación del 38 (n. 1918). * 30 de octubre: ** Víctor Carande (73), escritor español (n. 1932). * 4 de noviembre: ** Nadia Anjuman (25), poetisa y periodista afgana (n. 1980). * 5 de noviembre: ** John Fowles (79), escritor británico (n. 1926). * 6 de noviembre: ** Ignacio Burgoa Orihuela (87), jurista mexicano (n. 1918). ** Minako Honda (38), cantante japonesa (n. 1967). * 10 de noviembre: ** Miguel Gallardo (55), cantautor y productor musical español (n. 1950). ** Jorge Jiménez Cantú (90), médico y político mexicano (n. 1915) * 13 de noviembre: ** Eddie Guerrero (38), luchador profesional mexicano (n. 1967). * 18 de noviembre: ** Alfonso Arana (78), pintor puertorriqueño (n. 1927). ** Laura Hidalgo (78), actriz argentina (n. 1927). ** Harold J. Stone (92), actor estadounidense (n. 1913). * 21 de noviembre: ** Lola Jiménez Sillero (44), profesora y entrenadora de voleibol española (n. 1961). * 22 de noviembre: ** Rafael Humberto Moreno-Durán (60), escritor colombiano (n. 1945). * 25 de noviembre: ** Pat Morita (73), actor estadounidense de origen japonés (n. 1932). ** George Best (59), futbolista británico (n. 1946). * 27 de noviembre: ** Jocelyn Brando (86), actriz estadounidense, madre del fallecido Marlon Brando (n. 1919). * 4 de diciembre: ** Débora Arango (97), pintora colombiana (n. 1908). * 6 de diciembre: ** Gloria Lasso (83), actriz mexicana (n. 1922). * 10 de diciembre: ** Richard Pryor (65), actor y cómico estadounidense (n. 1940). * 15 de diciembre: ** Julián Marías (91), filósofo español (n. 1914). * 19 de diciembre ** Julio Iglesias Puga (90), doctor español (n. 1915). * 20 de diciembre: ** José Roberto Hill (60), actor mexicano (n. 1945). * 21 de diciembre: ** Carlos Sansores Pérez (86), político campechano (n. 1919). * 25 de diciembre: ** Derek Bailey (75), guitarrista británico de vanguardia (n. 1930). ** Birgit Nilsson (87), soprano sueca (n. 1918). Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Pedro Zarraluki obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Un encargo difícil. *3 de junio: el Museo del Prado y el Instituto Cervantes anuncian la atribución de la pintura inédita San Jerónimo leyendo una carta al pintor francés Georges de La Tour. *16 de julio: la editora británica Bloomsbury y la estadounidense Scholastic pusieron a la venta el original inglés Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe). *Arturo Pérez-Reverte: No me cogeréis vivo (recopilación de artículos). *Se publica la obra inédita de Eduardo Pondal, Os Eoas. Ciencia y tecnología miniaturadeimagen|En 2005 se crea [[YouTube la página más popular de vídeos online.]] *14 de febrero: Se crea www.YouTube.com *8 de abril: Eclipse híbrido de sol visible de manera anular en Panamá, norte de Colombia y oeste de Venezuela. *8 de abril: lanzamiento de la distribución de Linux Ubuntu 5.04, The Hoary Hedgehog. *6 de junio: el Proyecto Debian anuncia el lanzamiento oficial de una nueva versión estable de su distribución, Debian GNU/Linux. *29 de julio: el astrónomo Dr. Mike Brown, del Instituto de Tecnología de California (Estados Unidos), anuncia el descubrimiento de un nuevo planeta en las afueras del sistema solar. Aún este planeta carece de nombre. *24 de agosto: en Estados Unidos se pone en funcionamiento el Google Talk. *3 de octubre: primer eclipse anular de sol del milenio visible en España. *13 de octubre: lanzamiento de la distribución de Linux Ubuntu 5.10, The Breezy Badger. Astronáutica *26 de julio: la Agencia Espacial estadounidense (NASA) reanuda los vuelos tripulados al espacio, enviando al transbordador Discovery a una misión de 12 días a la Estación Espacial Internacional (ISS). La misión había sido retrasada varios días debido a un fallo en uno de los sensores provocado por un desprendimiento en el casco de la nave. *12 de agosto: lanzamiento de la sonda estadounidense Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter a Marte. *9 de noviembre: la sonda espacial Venus Express de la Agencia Espacial Europea es lanzada rumbo a Venus. *28 de diciembre: se lanza con éxito y se pone en órbita el primer satélite de ensayos del futuro sistema europeo de localización Galileo, el GIOVE-A. Videojuegos *Lanzamiento mundial del videojuego Shadow the Hedgehog para GameCube, Xbox y PlayStation 2. * Rockstar Games y Rockstar North estrenan Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories para PlayStation Portable , PlayStation 2 y PlayStation 3. Deporte Atletismo *4 al 6 de marzo: Campeonato de Europa de atletismo en pista cubierta de 2005, Madrid. *15 de junio: Asafa Powell bate el récord del mundo de los 100 m lisos masculinos dejándolo en 9,77 segundos. *6 al 14 de agosto: Campeonato del mundo de atletismo en Helsinki. *13 de agosto: Yelena Isinbáyeva bate el récord del mundo de salto con pértiga, dejando el listón en 5,01 m. Automovilismo *'Fórmula 1': el 25 de septiembre, el español Fernando Alonso, tras quedar en tercera posición en el Gran Premio de Brasil, se coronó campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *'Campeonato Mundial de Rally': Sébastien Loeb (Citroën Xsara WRC). *'Rally París-Dakar': Stéphane Peterhansel (Francia), ganador por segundo año consecutivo. *''' NASCAR: Tony Stewart Logra su 2ndo campeonato en la Nextel Cup. Baloncesto *NBA: los San Antonio Spurs vencen en la final a los Detroit Pistons por 4-3. Tim Duncan es elegido MVP de las finales. *Euroliga: el Maccabi Tel Aviv (Israel) se proclama campeón el 8 de mayo al derrotar en la final, disputada en Moscú (Rusia), al TAU Baskonia de Vitoria (España), por 90-78. El jugador lituano del Maccabi Sarunas Jasikevicius es designado jugador más valioso del torneo. *Copa ULEB: el Lietuvos Rytas, de Lituania, campeón. *Liga ACB: el Real Madrid se proclama campeón al derrotar en la final al Tau Céramica Baskonia por 3-2, en el decisivo partido disputado en Vitoria el 26 de junio. *17 al 20 de febrero: Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: Zaragoza es la sede de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto en España. Unicaja de Málaga se proclama campeón al derrotar al Real Madrid en la final con un marcador de 80-76 para los malagueños. *Liga Dominicana de Baloncesto: los Reales de La Vega se proclamaron campeones al derrotar a los Panteras del Distrito Nacional. *División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. *Liga Nacional de Baloncesto Profesional de México: Halcones UV Xalapa Balonmano *Copa de Europa de Balonmano: el FC Barcelona se proclama campeón el 7 de mayo al derrotar en el partido de vuelta de la final, disputado en el Palau Blaugrana de Barcelona, al Club Balonmano Ciudad Real por 29-27. En el partido de ida se había impuesto el Ciudad Real por 28-27. El título supone la séptima Copa de Europa de Balonmano para el FC Barcelona. *Recopa de Europa de Balonmano' : el Ademar de León (España), se proclama campeón el 8 de mayo al derrotar en la final al RK Zagreb de Croacia. *'Copa EHF: Tusem Essen (Alemania), campeón. *Liga ASOBAL' (España): Portland San Antonio, campeón. Ciclismo *'Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong gana su séptimo Tour de Francia, sin embargo la UCI decide 7 años después retirar los tours ganados por el tejano y así quedan vacantes las pruebas entre 1999-2005. *Giro de Italia: Paolo Savoldelli vence el Giro de Italia. *Vuelta a España: Denis Menchov vence tras la descalificación de Roberto Heras tras dar positivo por EPO, pero en diciembre de 2012 la justicia española hace efectiva las denuncias por irregularidades en control antidoping ppr parte de Heras y le devuelve el título al español. *Campeonato del Mundo: Campeonatos del Mundo de Ciclismo Madrid 2005: Tom Boonen se impone en los minduales de ciclismo en línea, siendo plata Alejandro Valverde. *'''Varios: el belga Tom Boonen pasa a la leyenda al vencer consecutivamente el Tour de Flandes y la París-Roubaix. Fútbol *Primera división española: 14 de mayo, el FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. *Segunda división española: Cádiz CF campeón, ascienden también el Celta y el Alavés. *Copa del Rey: 11 de junio, el Real Betis se proclama campeón al derrotar a Osasuna, por 2-1, en la prórroga, en la final disputada en el estadio Vicente Calderón. *FA Premier League: Chelsea FC, campeón. *Bundesliga (Alemania): FC Bayern Munich, campeón. *Liga de Brasil: Santos FC, campeón. *Liga Argentina: Clausura: Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield. Apertura: Boca Juniors *Liga Argentina: El Club Atlético Colón celebra 100 años de vida. *Campeonato Uruguayo: Nacional se consagra campeón. *Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Apertura: Unión Española. Clausura: Universidad Católica *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': **Torneo Apertura: Atlético Nacional: Torneo Finalización: Deportivo Cali *Serie A de Ecuador: Apertura: Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito. Clausura: El Nacional *Primera división mexicana: Clausura: Club América. Apertura: Toluca *Primera división paraguaya: Apertura:Cerro Porteño. Clausura:Cerro Porteño *Liga Peruana: Apertura: Cienciano. Clausura: Sporting Cristal. Sporting Cristal, campeón. *Liga venezolana de fútbol: Apertura Unión Atlético Maracaibo. Clausura Unión Atlético Maracaibo *Campeonato Mundial de Clubes Copa Toyota Japón 2005: São Paulo FC, campeón. *Copa Confederaciones 2005: Brasil campeón, Argentina subcampeón. *Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil de 2005: Argentina, campeón; Nigeria, subcampeón. *Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-17 de 2005: México, campeón. *Liga de Campeones: 25 de mayo: el Liverpool FC, entrenado por el español Rafael Benítez, se proclama campeón al derrotar en la final de al AC Milan en la tanda de penaltis. *Copa de la UEFA: el CSKA Moscú se proclama campeón al derrotar por 3-1 al Sporting de Lisboa en la final disputada en el estadio José Alvalade de Lisboa *Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: Deportivo Saprissa campeón. Se convierte en el primer equipo clasificado al Mundial de Clubes en su segunda edición. *Copa Libertadores de América: São Paulo FC campeón. *Copa Sudamericana: Boca Juniors campeón. *Recopa Sudamericana: Boca Juniors campeón. *Bota de Oro: Diego Forlán del Villarreal C. F. y Thierry Henry del Arsenal FC, ambos con 25 goles. *Jugador Mundial de la FIFA: Ronaldinho del Fútbol Club Barcelona *Liga española de fútbol: 14 de octubre, el Sevilla FC celebra su centenario. *'Primera B': el Club Atlético Tigre gana el torneo de Primera B argentino, el Torneo Clausura. *El Club Blooming, consigue el título de campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano. Fútbol americano * Super Bowl XXXIX: New England Patriots. Golf *'Masters de Augusta': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Abierto de los Estados Unidos de Golf': Michael Campbell, campeón. *'Abierto Británico de Golf': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Campeonato de la PGA': Phil Mickelson, campeón. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo': **'MotoGP': Valentino Rossi **'250 cc': Daniel Pedrosa se proclama campeón del mundo por segunda vez en esta categoría. **'125 cc': el suizo Tom Lüthi se proclama campeón del mundo en 125 cc. *'Rally París-Dakar': Cyril Despres (Francia), ganador. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Marat Safín vence a Lleyton Hewitt. Mujeres: Serena Williams vence a Lindsay Davenport. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Rafael Nadal vence a Mariano Puerta. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne vence a Mary Pierce. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Andy Roddick. Mujeres: Venus Williams vence a Lindsay Davenport. *'US Open': Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Kim Clijsters vence a Mary Pierce. *'Copa Masters': David Nalbandian (campeón), Roger Federer (subcampeón). *'Copa Davis': Croacia (campeón), Eslovaquia (subcampeón). *'Copa Federación': Rusia (campeón), Francia ''(subcampeón). Otros deportes *'Copa de Europa de hockey sobre patines': 15 de mayo: el Barcelona se proclama campeón, y consigue su 16º título, al derrotar por 3 a 2 al FC Porto en la final disputada en Reus. *Rodeo chileno: Claudio y Rufino Hernández son campeones del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 2005. Cine Estrenos miniaturadeimagen|310x310px|Star Wars III La Venganza de los Sith *5 de enero: Vida y color de Santiago Tabernero. *14 de enero: Héroe a rayas de Frederik Du Chau. *21 de enero: ¿Cuándo llegamos? de Brian Levant. *28 de enero: Accused de Jacob Thuesen. *28 de enero: Voces inocentes de Luis Mandoki. *2 de febrero: Danny the Dog de Louis Leterrier. *5 de febrero: El Pozo de Renpei Tsukamoto. *11 de febrero: Hitch: Especialista en ligues de Andy Tennant. *15 de febrero: El gol de Morena de Nicolás Ciganda.. *17 de febrero: Las Fieras Fútbol Club de Joachim Masannek. *18 de febrero: Constantine de Francis Lawrence *8 de febrero La máscara 2 de Lawrence Guterman. *18 de febrero: Mi mejor amigo de Wayne Wang. *24 de febrero: Sophie Scholl: Los últimos días de Marc Rothemund. *25 de febrero: Hey Honey de Mika Kaurismäki. *27 de febrero: Mar adentro de Alejandro Amenábar. *4 de marzo: Be cool de F. Gary Gray. *4 de marzo: The jacket de John Maybury. *4 de marzo: Un canguro superduro de Adam Shankman. *9 de marzo: Tenemos un problema gordo de Gérard Jugnot. *10 de marzo: The White Diamond de Werner Herzog. *11 de marzo: Hostage de Florent Siri. *11 de marzo: Más allá del odio de Mike Binder. *11 de marzo: Robots de Chris Wedge y Carlos Saldanha. *11 de marzo: El violín de Francisco Vargas Quevedo. *13 de marzo: Reeker de Dave Payne. *16 de marzo: De latir mi corazón se ha parado de Jacques Audiard. *18 de marzo: El sabor de la sandía de Tsai Ming-liang. *18 de marzo: Manuale D'Amore de Giovanni Veronesi. *18 de marzo: The ring 2 (La señal 2) de Hideo Nakata. *25 de marzo: Valiant de Gary Chapman. *30 de marzo: Vete y vive de Radu Mihaileanu. *31 de marzo: La última luna de Miguel Littín. *1 de abril: Sin City: La ciudad del pecado de Robert Rodríguez y Frank Miller. *7 de abril: Galatasaray-Dépor de Hannes Stöhr. *8 de abril: Reinas de Manuel Gómez Pereira. *8 de abril: Sahara de Breck Eisner. *13 de abril: Man to Man de Régis Wargnier. *13 de abril: Palíndromos de Todd Solondz. *15 de abril: La morada del miedo de Andrew Douglas. *21 de abril: Kebab Connection de Anno Saul. *21 de abril: Whisky Romeo Zulú de Enrique Piñeyro. *22 de abril: Enron: Los tipos que estafaron a América de Alex Gibney. *27 de abril: El secreto de Anthony Zimmer de Jérôme Salle. *29 de abril: Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico de Garth Jennings (basada en la obra de Douglas Adams). *29 de abril: Factótum de Bent Hamer. *6 de mayo: El reino de los cielos de Ridley Scott. *6 de mayo: Heroína de Gerardo Herrero. *6 de mayo: La casa de cera de Jaume Collet-Serra. *11 de mayo: Lemming de Dominik Moll. *11 de mayo: Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith de George Lucas. Esta fue la ultima película de Star Wars con George Lucas *12 de mayo: El arco de Kim Ki-duk. *13 de mayo: La madre del novio de Robert Luketic. *13 de mayo: Modigliani de Mick Davis. *17 de mayo: L'Enfant (EL niño) de los hermanos Dardenne. Estrenada en el Festival de Cannes. *19 de mayo: La venganza de los Sith de George Lucas (estreno mundial). *27 de mayo: C.R.A.Z.Y. de Jean-Marc Vallée. *27 de mayo: El clan de los rompehuesos de Peter Segal. *27 de mayo: Madagascar de Eric Darnell y Tom McGrath. *27 de mayo: Quo vadis, baby? de Gabriele Salvatores. *3 de junio: Cinderella man de Ron Howard. *3 de junio: Manderlay de Lars von Trier. *3 de junio: Sueños de Shangai de Wang Xiaoshuai. *9 de junio: Cruzando el puente: Los sonidos de Estambul de Fatih Akin. *9 de junio: El viento de Eduardo Mignogna. *9 de junio: Zona libre de Amos Gitai. *15 de junio: Batman Begins de Christopher Nolan. *15 de junio: En la cumbre de Chris Terrio. *22 de junio: Herbie a tope de Angela Robinson. *29 de junio: Jóvenes oportunidades de Jean-Pierre Sinapi. *29 de junio: La guerra de los mundos de Steven Spielberg. *1 de julio: Rebote de Steve Carr. *8 de julio: Los 4 Fantásticos de Tim Story. *8 de julio: Murderball de Henry-Alex Rubin y Dana Adam Shapiro. *8 de julio: The decent de Neil Marshall. *15 de julio: Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate de Tim Burton. *15 de julio: De boda en boda de David Dobkin. *15 de julio: Maroa de Solveig Hoogesteijn. *15 de julio: Semen, una historia de amor de Daniela Fejerman e Inés París. *17 de julio: Tristram Shady: A Cock and Bull Story '' de Michael Winterbottom. *22 de julio: ''La cicatriz de Pablo Llorca. *22 de julio: Los renegados del diablo de Rob Zombie. *22 de julio: Hustle & Flow de Craig Brewer. *28 de julio: El perro mongol de Byambasuren Davaa. *29 de julio: Siete espadas de Mike Mitchell. *29 de julio: Sky High: Una escuela de altos vuelos de Tsui Hark. *29 de julio: Sympathy for Lady Vengeance de Park Chan-wook. *5 de agosto: Flores rotas de Jim Jarmusch. *5 de agosto: Historia de un secuestro de Arie Posin. *11 de agosto: Thai-Dragon de Prachya Pinkaew. *12 de agosto: Grizzly Man de Werner Herzog. *19 de agosto: Virgen a los 40 de Judd Apatow. *19 de agosto: Vuelo nocturno de Wes Craven. *24 de agosto: Pintar o hacer el amor de Arnaud Larrieu y Jean-Marie Larrieu. *25 de agosto: Llamando a las puertas del cielo de Wim Wenders. *26 de agosto: El secreto de los hermanos Grimm de Terry Gilliam. *26 de agosto: La caverna maldita de Bruce Hunt. *31 de agosto: El despertar del amor de John Irvin. *2 de septiembre: Princesas de Fernando León de Aranoa. *9 de septiembre: 3 agujas de Thom Fitzgerald. *9 de septiembre: El jefe de Les Mayfield. *9 de septiembre: Una vida por delante de Lasse Hallström. *14 de septiembre: La verdad oculta de John Madden. *15 de septiembre: Algo parecido a la felicidad de Bohdan Sláma. *15 de septiembre: La dignidad de los nadie de Fernando E. Solanas. *15 de septiembre: La masai blanca de Hermine Huntgeburth. *16 de septiembre: Cry Wolf de Jeff Wadlow. *16 de septiembre: El señor de la guerra de Andrew Niccol. *16 de septiembre: Obaba de Montxo Armendáriz. *16 de septiembre: Ojalá fuera cierto de Mark Waters. *16 de septiembre: Thumbsucker de Mike Mills. *17 de septiembre: Shinobi de Ten Shimoyama. *20 de septiembre: El ABC del amor de Mark Levin. *23 de septiembre: El método de Marcelo Piñeiro. *23 de septiembre: El mito de Stanley Tong. *23 de septiembre: Plan de vuelo: Desaparecida de Robert Schwentke. *23 de septiembre: Una historia de violencia de David Cronenberg. *28 de septiembre: Gabrielle de Patrice Chéreau. *28 de septiembre: Nunca digas nunca de Eric Civanyan. *29 de septiembre: Sumas y restas de Víctor Gaviria. *29 de septiembre: Tiempo de valientes de Damián Szifron. *30 de septiembre: La doble vida del fáquir de Esteve Riambau y Elisabeth Cabeza *30 de septiembre: Mother of Mine de Klaus Härö. *30 de septiembre: Nosotros alimentamos el mundo de Erwin Wagenhofer. *30 de septiembre: Serenity de Joss Whedon. *30 de septiembre: Truman Capote de Bennett Miller. Octubre *5 de octubre: Caché de Michael Haneke. *5 de octubre: Una historia de Brooklyn de Noah Baumbach. *7 de octubre: ¡Marchando! de Rob McKittrick. *7 de octubre: Apostando al límite de D.J. Caruso. *7 de octubre: Buenas noches, y buena suerte de George Clooney. *7 de octubre: Walking Tall de Julian Jarrold. *7 de octubre: Tara Road de Gillies MacKinnon. *12 de octubre: No estoy hecho para ser amado de Stéphane Brizé. *13 de octubre: La novia cadáver de Tim Burton / El cadáver de la novia de Tim Burton. *13 de octubre: ''Burt Munro: Un sueño, una leyenda de Roger Donaldson. *14 de octubre: ''7 vírgenes de Alberto Rodríguez. *14 de octubre: Domino de Tony Scott. *14 de octubre: El tigre y la nieve de Roberto Benigni. *14 de octubre: Frágiles de Jaume Balagueró. *14 de octubre: Nueve vidas de Rodrigo García. *14 de octubre: Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit de Nick Park y Steve Box. *18 de octubre: Tránsito de Marc Forster. *19 de octubre: Oliver Twist (2005) de Roman Polanski. *21 de octubre: El habitante incierto de Guillem Morales. *21 de octubre: En tierra de hombres de Niki Caro. *21 de octubre: Kiss kiss, bang bang de Shane Black. *21 de octubre: La vida secreta de las palabras de Isabel Coixet. *27 de octubre: Un minuto de silencio de Roberto Maiocco. *27 de octubre: Golpe de suerte de Mark Mylod. *28 de octubre: El hombre del tiempo de Gore Verbinski. *28 de octubre: Saw II de Darren Lynn Bousman. *28 de octubre: Secretos compartidos (Prime) de Ben Younger. *28 de octubre: Tiempos de amor, juventud y libertad de Hou Hsiao Hsien. Noviembre *2 de noviembre: J'ai vu tuer ben barka de Serge Le Péron. *3 de noviembre: ''Un invitado por Navidad de Ben Verbong. *4 de noviembre: ''Agua de Deepa Mehta. *4 de noviembre: Chicken Little de Mark Dindal. *4 de noviembre: Jarhead, el infierno espera de Sam Mendes. *4 de noviembre: Match Point de Woody Allen (fecha de España). *5 de noviembre: Takeshis' de Takeshi Kitano. *8 de noviembre: ''Zathura: Una aventura espacial de Jon Favreau. *9 de noviembre: ''Feliz Navidad de Christian Carion. *9 de noviembre: Get rich or die tryin' de Jim Sheridan. *9 de noviembre: Héroes del cielo de Gérard Pirès. *10 de noviembre: El gran silencio de Philip Gröning. *10 de noviembre: ''Harsh Times de David Ayer. *11 de noviembre: ''El jardinero fiel de Fernando Meirelles. *11 de noviembre: La huella del silencio de Scott McGehee y David Siegel. *11 de noviembre: Lie with me: El diario íntimo de Leila de Clément Virgo. *11 de noviembre: Orgullo y prejuicio de Joe Wright. *11 de noviembre: Segundo asalto de Daniel Cebrián. *11 de noviembre: Sin control de Mikael Håfström. *18 de noviembre: En la cuerda floja de James Mangold. *18 de noviembre: Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego de Mike Newell. *18 de noviembre: Melisa P. de Luca Guadagnino. *18 de noviembre: Stoned de Stephen Woolley. *18 de noviembre: The libertine de Laurence Dunmore. *18 de noviembre: Veinte años no es nada de Joaquím Jordà. *23 de noviembre: In the mix de Ron Underwood. *23 de noviembre: La cosecha de hielo de Harold Ramis. *23 de noviembre: Míos, tuyos y nuestros de Raja Gosnell. *23 de noviembre: ¡Palacio real! de Valérie Lemercier. *23 de noviembre: Sólo amigos de Roger Kumble. *23 de noviembre: Syriana de Stephen Gaghan. *25 de noviembre: Mrs. Henderson presenta de Stephen Frears. *25 de noviembre: Workingman's Death de Michael Glawogger. *30 de noviembre: Darshan: El abrazo de Jan Kounen. *20 de noviembre: El infierno de Danis Tanovic. *2 de diciembre: Bodas por encargo de Nisha Ganatra. *2 de diciembre: Doom de Andrzej Bartkowiak. *2 de diciembre: Transamérica de Duncan Tucker. *7 de diciembre: De Griezelbus de Pieter Kuijpers. *9 de diciembre: Brokeback Mountain de Ang Lee. *9 de diciembre: Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Armario de Andrew Adamson. *9 de diciembre: Memorias de una Geisha de Rob Marshal. *13 de diciembre: King Kong de Peter Jackson. *14 de diciembre: Los tres entierros de Melquiades Estrada de Tommy Lee Jones. *15 de diciembre: La Promesa: La leyenda de los caballeros del viento de Chen Kaige. *16 de diciembre: La increíble pero cierto historia de Caperucita Roja de Cory Edwards. *16 de diciembre: La joya de la familia de Thomas Bezucha. *16 de diciembre: Lassie de Charles Sturridge. *16 de diciembre: Los productores de Susan Stroman. *21 de diciembre: Dick y Jane: Ladrones de risa de Dean Parisot. *21 de diciembre: Doce fuera de casa de Adam Shankman. *23 de diciembre: El farsante de Barry W. Blaustein. *12 de diciembre: Múnich de Steven Spielberg. *25 de diciembre: Casanova de Lasse Hallström. *25 de diciembre: Dicen por ahí de Rob Reiner. *25 de diciembre: El nuevo mundo de Terrence Malick. *30 de diciembre: Matador de Richard Shepard. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Rodajes *''Volver'' de Pedro Almodóvar *''Salvador'' de Manuel Huerga *''La dama boba'' de Manuel Iborra *''La distancia'' de Iñaki Doroso *''Banderas de nuestros padres'' de Clint Eastwood Óscars *Mejor Película: Million Dollar Baby *Mejor Dirección: Clint Eastwood por Million Dollar Baby *Mejor Actor Protagonista: Jamie Foxx por Ray *Mejor Actriz Protagonista: Hilary Swank por Million Dollar Baby *Mejor Actor de Reparto: Morgan Freeman por Million Dollar Baby *Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Cate Blanchett por El aviador *Mejor Película de Animación: Los Increíbles *Mejor Guion Original: Charlie Kaufman, Michel Gondry y Pierre Bismuth por Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind *Mejor Guion Adaptado: Alexander Payne y Jim Taylor por Entre copas *Mejor Fotografía: Robert Richardson por El aviador *Mejor Montaje: Thelma Schoonmaker por El aviador *Mejor Dirección Artística: Dante Ferretti por El aviador *Mejor Banda Sonora: Jan A. P. Kaczmarek por Descubriendo Nunca Jamás *Mejor Canción Original: Jorge Drexler por Al otro lado del río de Diarios de motocicleta *Mejor Sonido: Scott Millan, Greg Orloff, Bob Beemer y Steve Cantamessa por Ray *Mejor Montaje de Sonido: Michael Silvers y Randy Thom por Los Increíbles *Mejor Vestuario: Sandy Powell por El aviador *Mejor Maquillaje: Valli O'Reilly y Bill Corso por Una serie de catastróficas desdichas de Lemony Snicket *Mejor Efectos Visuales: John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara y John Frazier por Spider-Man 2 *Mejor Largometraje Documental: Born into brothels *Mejor Cortometraje Documental: Mighty times: the children's march *Mejor Cortometraje de Animación: Ryan *Mejor Cortometraje de Acción Real: Wasp *Mejor Película de Habla no Inglesa: Mar adentro *Óscars Honoríficos: Sidney Lumet y Roger Mayor Música Televisión *Selena VIVE: Homenaje a Selena Quintanilla Pérez Premio Nobel *Física: Roy J. Glauber, John L. Hall y Theodor W. Hänsch. *Química: Robert H. Grubbs, Richard R. Schrock e Yves Chauvin. *Medicina: Robin Warren y Barry Marshall. *Literatura: Harold Pinter. *Paz: Organismo Internacional de Energía Atómica y Mohamed ElBaradei. *Economía: Robert J. Aumann y Thomas C. Schelling. Premio Príncipe de Asturias *Artes: Maia Plisetskaya y Tamara Rojo. *Ciencias Sociales: Giovanni Sartori. *Comunicación y Humanidades: Institutos de la lengua europeos: Goethe-Institut, Instituto Cervantes, Instituto Camões, Alliance Française, Società Dante Alighieri, British Council. *Concordia: Hijas de la Caridad de San Vicente de Paúl. *Cooperación Internacional: Simone Veil. *Deportes: Fernando Alonso. *Investigación Científica y Técnica: Antonio Damasio. *Letras: Nélida Piñón. Premio Cervantes *Sergio Pitol (México, 1933) novelista Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 60° Aniversario de la Conferencia de San Francisco60° Aniversario de la Conferencia de San Francisco * 60° Aniversario de las Naciones Unidas60° Aniversario de las Naciones Unidas ** 60° Aniversario de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas60° Aniversario de la Carta de las Naciones UnidasExposición fotográfica conmemorativa del 60° Aniversario de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas Referencias Enlaces externos * Efemérides *18 de marzo: día del Niño Indígena Venezolano. * 23 de marzo: centenario del Racing Club, club deportivo argentino.[http://www.rsssf.com/tablesr/racingclub.html Fundación] en RSSSF. Consultado el 8 de marzo de 2013. * 26 de abril: centenario del Club Atlético de Madrid, club de fútbol español. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva se convierte en el 36.º presidente de ese país para el periodo 2003 - 2006. * 1 de enero: en Suiza resulta elegido presidente Pascal Couchepin. * 2 de enero: en Francia, la policía aborta un plan de fuga de presos de ETA en la prisión parisina de La Santé. * 10 de enero: en Angola es asesinado Jonas Savimbi, líder de la guerrilla de derechas UNITA. * 11 de enero: el gobernador de Illinois (Estados Unidos) conmuta las penas de muerte de 161 condenados. * 12 de enero: el británico Seb Clover (15) se convierte en el navegante más joven que logra cruzar en solitario el Atlántico. * 12 de enero: a la cantante estadounidense Anastacia (1968-) se le detecta un cáncer de mama * 23 de enero: en Colima (México) se produce un temblor de 7.6 grados en la escala de Richter. * 27 de enero: en México, CNI Canal 40 recupera sus antenas en el Cerro del Chiquihuite tomadas un mes antes por TV Azteca Febrero * 1 de febrero: el [[transbordador espacial Columbia|transbordador Columbia]] se desintegra en el reingreso a la atmósfera terrestre; mueren sus siete tripulantes. * 1 de febrero: entra en vigor el Tratado de Niza. * 1 de febrero: en Zimbabue mueren 40 personas en un choque de trenes. * 2 de febrero: en Lagos, capital económica de Nigeria, mueren 40 personas en la explosión de un edificio. * 2 de febrero: el Partido Socialdemócrata Alemán (SPD) de Gerhard Schröder sufre un severo «varapalo» electoral en las regionales de Hesse y Baja Sajonia. * 3 de febrero: en Nigeria, el Gobierno impone el toque de queda en el sur del país para frenar una ola de violencia étnica. * 3 de febrero: en las costas españolas de Tarifa (Cádiz), 163 inmigrantes son detenidos tras atravesar en patera las aguas del estrecho de Gibraltar. * 3 de febrero: en España, el fuel vertido por el petrolero Prestige continúa llegando a las costas gallegas y cantábricas. * 4 de febrero: en Serbia y Montenegro entra en vigor la Carta constitucional. * 5 de febrero: el Tribunal Internacional de Justicia de La Haya ordena a Estados Unidos suspender temporalmente la ejecución de tres presos mexicanos. * 6 de febrero: en Madrid, los cirujanos de un hospital logran trasplantar a una adolescente un aparato digestivo completo (estómago, duodeno, intestino delgado, páncreas e hígado) además de un riñón. * 7 de febrero: el Gobierno español aprueba el proyecto de ley que modifica el Código Penal para introducir el incremento y el cumplimiento íntegro de las penas para los condenados por terrorismo y crímenes graves. * 7 de febrero: en España, la crecida del río Ebro, el más caudaloso de ese país, inunda varios municipios y obliga a desalojar a casi un millar de personas. * 7 de febrero: Belice, Guatemala y Honduras firman un acuerdo en el seno de la OEA para proporcionar a Guatemala un acceso al Mar Caribe. * 7 de febrero: en Bogotá (Colombia), ataque terrorista contra el Club El Nogal: un coche-bomba explota en el edificio del club El Nogal; mueren 36 personas y se produce más de 200 heridos, entre ellos varios niños. * 9 de febrero: en Montenegro las elecciones presidenciales quedan anuladas por el alto índice de abstención. * 9 de febrero: el atleta español Alberto García bate en Gante (Bélgica) el récord de Europa de los 5.000 metros lisos en pista cubierta (13 min 11,39 s). * 9 de febrero: la Marina de Estados Unidos anuncia su retirada de la isla de Vieques. * 10 de febrero: Francia, Alemania y Bélgica bloquean la petición de Estados Unidos a la OTAN de planificar la eventual defensa militar de Turquía, país fronterizo con Irak. * 11 de febrero: todos los grupos de oposición del Parlamento español apoyan una moción contra la posición militarista de Bush y Aznar en la crisis de Irak. * 11 de febrero: en la ciudad santa de La Meca mueren catorce peregrinos en una avalancha. * 13 de febrero: un equipo médico madrileño logra reemplazar la aorta torácica por una prótesis en un paciente de 64 años. * 14 de febrero: fallece la Oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado. * 15 de febrero: en todo el mundo millones de personas se manifiestan contra la posibilidad de otra guerra estadounidense (esta vez contra Irak). * 15 de febrero: en Gaza (Territorios Palestinos), miembros de Hamás matan a cuatro soldados israelíes. * 15 de febrero: la Santa Sede desclasifica parte de los archivos documentales que recogen sus relaciones con la Alemania del III Reich. * 16 de febrero: en Gaza (Palestina) mueren cinco miembros de Hamás en la explosión de una vivienda. La OTAN activa los planes de ayuda militar preventiva a Turquía. * 16 de febrero: en Saint Moritz (Suiza) el equipo austriaco, con nueve medallas, se confirma como primera potencia del esquí alpino en los mundiales disputados. * 17 de febrero: la Unión Europea pide la máxima colaboración a Irak para lograr una salida pacífica a la crisis. * 18 de febrero: en Daegu (Corea del Sur) cerca de 200 personas mueren en el incendio del metro. * 18 de febrero: en Murueta (Vizcaya), la Ertzaintza desactiva una bomba con siete kilos de dinamita. * 18 de febrero: en Perú, Vladimiro Montesinos, exjefe del Servicio de Inteligencia peruano, se sienta en el banquillo para responder por un delito de tráfico de influencias. * 18 de febrero: en Bolivia, el Consejo de Ministros presenta su renuncia colectiva al presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada. * 19 de febrero: la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) confirma la muerte de 64 personas en Congo por un brote del virus de Ébola. * 19 de febrero: el Tribunal Superior de Hamburgo condena a 15 años de prisión al marroquí Mounir el Motassadek, primer sentenciado por los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 en Estados Unidos. * 20 de febrero: en Venezuela, un juez ordena la detención de Carlos Fernández Pérez, presidente de Fedecámaras (la mayor organización empresarial de Venezuela), por su actuación como instigador de la huelga general contra el Gobierno de Hugo Chávez. * 20 de febrero: en España, una avería deja sin teléfono móvil a 8,7 millones de ciudadanos abonados a la compañía Vodafone. * 20 de febrero: en España, el juez de la Audiencia Nacional Juan del Olmo ordena el cierre del periódico Egunkaria por su presunta relación con la banda terrorista ETA. Diez personas son detenidas. Nueve salieron más tarde en libertad bajo fianza. * 21 de febrero: en Estados Unidos unas 100 personas mueren debido a un incendio durante el concierto de la banda de rock Great White. * 21 de febrero: el primer ministro croata Ivica Racan presenta la solicitud oficial para que su país se convierta en miembro de la UE en 2007. * 21 de febrero: el Gobierno palestino aprueba una tregua anual en la Intifada. * 22 de febrero: la Academia Francesa de Cine concede siete premios César a El pianista (de Roman Polanski) y Pedro Almodóvar recoge el galardón a la mejor película europea por Hable con ella. * 22 de febrero: en Sevilla (Bélgica) el atleta español Alberto García Fernández bate el récord de Europa de los 3.000 metros lisos en pista cubierta (7 min, 32,98 s). * 23 de febrero: la Academia Británica de Cine concede dos premios Bafta (mejor guion y mejor película extranjera) a Pedro Almodóvar por Hable con ella. * 24 de febrero: el ultranacionalista serbio Vojislav Šešelj se entrega al Tribunal Internacional de La Haya para responder por crímenes de guerra y contra la humanidad. * 24 de febrero: el escritor y periodista mexicano Xavier Velasco logra el premio Alfaguara de novela con la obra Diablo guardián. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Irak cumple las exigencias de la ONU y comienza a destruir sus misiles Al Samud 2. * 1 de marzo: la policía de Pakistán y el FBI capturan en Rawalpindi a Jalid Sheikh Mohamed, hombre de confianza de Osama Bin Laden considerado uno de los 'cerebros' de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001. * 11 de marzo: en La Haya (Países Bajos) se constituye el Tribunal Penal Internacional. * 16 de marzo: en la Franja de Gaza, un soldado israelí aplasta con un buldózer a la activista estadounidense Rachel Corrie (23), que impedía la demolición de hogares palestinos. * 19 de marzo: George Maxwell Richards toma posesión como presidente de Trinidad y Tobago. * 20 de marzo: da inicio la Guerra de Irak o Segunda Guerra del Golfo. Tropas de Estados Unidos y otros tres países invaden Irak. * 22 de marzo: en Madrid se enfrentan policías y una minoría de alborotadores al final de una nueva marcha contra la guerra en Iraq. Abril * 1 de abril: las empresas japonesas de videojuegos Square y Enix se fusionan y crean su entidad corporativa Square Enix. * 2 de abril: un grupo de cubanos secuestra un transbordador en La Habana para huir de la isla. * 2 de abril: el ejército israelí reocupa el campo de refugiados de Tulkarem y detiene a un millar de palestinos. * 10 de abril: 22 alumnos y su profesora mueren en el incendio de una escuela en Siberia. * 7 de abril: el diario The Boston Globe recibe el Premio Pulitzer por su cobertura de los escándalos sexuales de la Iglesia católica en los Estados Unidos. * 7 de abril: un atentado de la guerrilla chechena se cobra cinco víctimas en Grozni. * 9 de abril: en Irak las fuerzas de los Estados Unidos conquistan Bagdad. * 17 de abril: decimocuarta Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Ecclesia de Eucharistia. * 20 de abril: quiebra la aerolínea argentina LAPA. * 27 de abril: el justicialista Carlos Saúl Menem gana las elecciones presidenciales en la República Argentina. Sin embargo, debido a que no alcanza el 45% de los votos que exige la ley Argentina para asumir un cargo electivo, se inicia un balotaje con el también justicialista Néstor Kirchner. * 27 de abril: en Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos es electo presidente. * 28 de abril: lanzamiento del observatorio espacial Galaxy Evolution Explorer. * 29 de abril: en la ciudad de Santa Fe (Argentina), el río Salado produce una gravísima inundación (23 muertos). Mayo * 3 de mayo: Juan Pablo II visita por quinta vez España. Al día siguiente canoniza en Madrid a santa Ángela de la Cruz, santa Maravillas de Jesús, santa Genoveva Torres, san Pedro Poveda y san José María Rubio. * 5 de mayo: en Colombia son asesinados Guillermo Gaviria Correa, gobernador de Antioquia, Gilberto Echeverri Mejía, ex ministro de defensa y asesor de paz del departamento de Antioquia y ocho militares que permanecían en poder de las FARC, durante una incursión del ejército que pretendía el rescate de los rehenes. * 9 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial Hayabusa. * 13 de mayo: Carlos Saúl Menem (vencedor en primera vuelta de ballotage) abandona la carrera por la presidencia de Argentina, razón por la cual accede a la primera magistratura Néstor Kirchner. * 13 de Mayo: en República Dominicana, el gobernador del Banco Central de la República Dominicana José Lois Malkum, emitió un discurso en el Palacio Nacional sobre el fraude fiscal del Banco Intercontinental como causa de la Crisis financiera dominicana del 2003. * 17 de mayo: en Kirkuk, Irak mueren 13 personas en un enfrentamiento étnico entre kurdos y árabes. * 17 de mayo: en un accidente de autobús en Francia mueren 29 turistas alemanes que se dirigían a España. * 17 de mayo: el atleta español Alberto García, campeón de Europa de los 5.000 metros, desvela su positivo por EPO (eritropoietina) tras un control efectuado el 29 de marzo después del Mundial de cross corto. * 20 de mayo: en Rosario, Argentina se inaugura el Puente Rosario-Victoria. *22 de mayo: enlace real entre el Príncipe de Asturias Felipe VI de España y Letizia Ortiz * 24 de mayo: en Riga, Letonia se celebra la IIL Edición del Festival de Eurovisión resultando ganadora Turquía con la cantante Sertab Erener y la canción Everyway that I can. * 25 de mayo: en Buenos Aires, Argentina Néstor Kirchner asume como presidente. * 25 de mayo: se celebran elecciones municipales en España. * 26 de mayo: mueren 62 militares españoles al estrellarse en suelo turco el avión en el que volvían tras cumplir una misión en Afganistán * 30 de mayo: se produce un atentado de ETA en Sangüesa, Navarra. Junio * 2 de junio: la dominicana Amelia Vega es coronada Miss Universo en la ciudad de Panamá, Panamá. * 3 de junio: en la localidad manchega de Chinchilla ocurre un grave accidente de tren por culpa de un error humano, fallecen 19 personas. * 14 de junio: en México, el club Monterrey se convierte en campeón después de 17 años de sequía. * 18 de junio: comienza por primera vez en Francia la 6.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 2003. * 28 de junio: en Barcelona aterriza el Harley Davidson Open Road Tour, celebrando los 100 años de la marca. Más de 15 000 motocicletas se dan cita en Montjuïc haciendo posible una de las mayores fiestas moteras de la historia en España. * 29 de junio: en París (Francia), Finaliza el torneo de Copa FIFA Confederaciones donde los Franceses se coronan por segunda vez campeones al derrotar a la sorpresiva por 1-0. Julio * 2 de julio: en Praga, el Comité Olímpico Internacional elige a Vancouver sede de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2010. * 2 de julio: en Veracruz, el futbolista mexicano Isaac Terrazas atropella y mata a un niño; será encarcelado por unos días. * 3 de julio: Úbeda y Baeza son nombradas patrimonio de la humanidad por la Unesco. * 6 de julio: en México se celebran las elecciones generales. * 14 de julio: muere el cantante cubano Compay Segundo. * 16 de julio: fallece la cantante cubana Celia Cruz. * 24 de julio: en Guatemala, se realiza el Jueves negro durante el gobierno de Alfonso Portillo (2000-2004). * 27 de julio: Henry Pease se convierte en Presidente del Congreso de la República del Perú para el período 2003-2004. * 27 de julio: México se proclama campeón de la Copa Oro 2003 ante Brasil y consigue su boleto a la Copa Confederaciones 2005. * 30 de julio: de la planta Volkswagen de Puebla, México, sale el último Volkswagen Escarabajo, el famoso Automóvil del Siglo, con más de 50 años de producción. Es transportado inmediatamente al Museo Autostadt de Wolfsburg, Alemania. Agosto * 1 de agosto: se inauguran los Panamericanos de Santo Domingo 2003. * 10 de agosto: se registra la mayor temperatura de la historia del Reino Unido: 38,5 °C (101.3 °F) se registran en Brogdale cerca de Faversham en Kent. * 11 de agosto: una ola de calor en París causa temperaturas de hasta 44 °C (112 °F). * 12 de agosto: en Buenos Aires (Argentina), el Congreso vota ―por iniciativa del presidente Néstor Kirchner― la nulidad de las leyes de Obediencia Debida y Punto Final (establecidas en 1986 y 1987 por el presidente radical Raúl Alfonsín).«Diputados aprobó la nulidad de la obediencia debida y punto final», artículo del 13 de agosto de 2003 publicado en el diario Clarín (Buenos Aires). A favor de la derogación de las leyes de amnistía votaron solo los diputados peronistas (que conformaban la mayoría parlamentaria): en contra votaron todos los partidos de derecha (radicales ―ya que la ley había sido impulsada por el presidente radical Raúl Alfonsín―, menemistas, cavallistas, ucedeístas, Ricardo López Murphy y el genocida Ricardo Bussi) y Luis Zamora (troskismo). * 14 de agosto: se establece la Misión de Asistencia de las Naciones Unidas para Irak.Resolución 1500 (2003) . Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas, 14 de agosto de 2003. URL accedida el 22 de enero de 2016. * 15 de agosto: en el noreste de Estados Unidos y los Grandes Lagos de Canadá sufren un apagón, la ciudad más afectada es Nueva York y provoca la más grave perdida de electricidad en la Gran Manzana desde los ocurridos en 1965 y 1977, Muchas personas quedan varadas en el metro y las calles y puentes de la zona metropolitana neoyorquina. * 15 de agosto: en Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos jura como 46.º presidente y el quinto desde la caída de Stroessner. * 15 de agosto: un terremoto de 5'8 grados en la escala de Ritcher se hace sentir en Petrel (Alicante, España). * 19 de agosto: en Honduras, el expresidente Carlos Roberto Reina (1994-1998) se suicida de un disparo en la cabeza. * 22 de agosto: en el Centro de lanzamiento de Alcántara (en el norte de Brasil) explota un cohete VLS-3, matando instantánteamente a 21 científicos e ingenieros brasileños. * 24 de agosto: en el circuito de Hungaroring (Hungría), Fernando Alonso se convierte en el primer español en ganar un gran premio de Fórmula 1. * 25 de agosto: se realizó el escándalo de la actriz y cantante Lucero por parte de un agente de seguridad ('guarura' en el diccionario del español mexicano) y su pistola amenazando a los periodistas presentes. * 28 de agosto: un apagón eléctrico corta el suministro a alrededor de medio millón de personas que viven en el sudeste de Inglaterra, y hace que el 60% del Metro de Londres se detenga. * 31 de agosto: los Países Bajos se convierten en el primer país del mundo que distribuye hachís en farmacias con fines terapéuticos. * 31 de agosto: cientos de miles de chiíes asisten en Bagdad al funeral de su líder religioso, Mohamed Baquer al Hakim. Septiembre * 9 de septiembre: dos atentados de Hamas causan 15 muertos en Jerusalén y Tel-Aviv. |sitioweb=El Periodico de Aragón}} * 10 de septiembre: en los almacenes NK de Estocolmo (Suecia), la ministra Anna Lindh es apuñalada, falleciendo en la madrugada siguiente. * 14 de septiembre: Suecia se convierte en el segundo país que rechaza en referéndum la adopción del euro (Dinamarca lo hizo en 2000). * 20 de septiembre: Letonia aprueba en referéndum su adhesión a la Unión Europea. * 23 de septiembre: se inaugura el Auditorio de Tenerife, uno de los edificios más importantes de la arquitectura española. * 26 de septiembre: a las 6:24:57 (UTC+9) en Hokkaido, Japón un terremoto de 7,8 en la escala de Richter deja al menos 7 muertos y cerca de 800 heridos. Octubre * 8 de octubre: Arnold Schwarzenegger resulta elegido gobernador del estado de California. * 11 de octubre: Madrid, Zaragoza y Lérida quedan unidas por el AVE (Alta Velocidad Española). * 17 de octubre: en La Paz (Bolivia), a causa del conflicto por la exportación de gas natural, el presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada renuncia a su cargo y abandona el país y lo sucede sel cargo el vicepresidente Carlos Mesa. * 19 de octubre: en el Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II beatifica a la monja albanesa Teresa de Calcuta. * 24 de octubre: último vuelo de la aeronave Concorde desde el aeropuerto de Heathrow a Bristol * 24 de octubre: en Lisboa (Portugal) se inaugura el Estádio da Luz. * 28 de octubre: en California suceden los más grandes incendios forestales en la historia de ese Estado; 1500 hogares quedaron destruidos, 16 personas muertas y 2.400 km2 arden. Se ordenan evacuaciones de partes de las ciudades en los condados de Los Ángeles y San Diego.Noticia en CNN El incendio se extiende hacia la frontera en el estado mexicano de Baja California, donde se registran dos muertes. * 29 de octubre: en una mina de carbón en Rostov, rescatan con vida a 11 de los 13 mineros rusos que habían quedado sepultados seis días atrás por un accidente. * 29 de octubre: en Estados Unidos, la empresa Activision lanza a la venta el videojuego Call of Duty. * 30 de octubre: en Bagdad (Irak), la ONU retira a todo su personal extranjero de esa ciudad. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: primer centenario de Panamá tras su separación de Colombia. * 3 de noviembre: centenario de la fundación del Club Atlético Newell's Old Boys (Argentina) * 9 de noviembre: en Guatemala, Óscar Beger Perdomo, gana la primera vuelta venciendo al ex-dictador Efraín Ríos Montt. * 14 de noviembre: se descubre Sedna, un objeto transneptuniano. * 15 de noviembre: en Cruz del Eje (Argentina) se inaugura la Casa Museo Illia en recuerdo del expresidente Arturo Umberto Illia, en su antigua vivienda particular. * 16 de noviembre: en Oporto (Portugal) se inaugura el Estádio do Dragão. * 17 de noviembre: en California, Britney Spears recibe su estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, convirtiéndose en la cantante más joven en recibir dicho reconocimiento. * 23 de noviembre: en Georgia después de las protestas que provocó la revolución de las Rosas el presidente Eduard Shevardnadze renuncia al poder y deja en su lugar un gobierno de transición hasta la llegada de Mijeíl Saakashvili en enero de 2004 * 26 de noviembre: el Concorde es completamente retirado de los aeropuertos, terminando la era de los vuelos comerciales y civiles supersónicos. * 27 de noviembre: Comienza la 14.ª Edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20 de 2003 en Emiratos Árabes Unidos. * 28 y 29 de noviembre: en Uruguay se realiza la primera maratón televisiva Teletón, que recauda 14,72 millones de pesos uruguayos. Diciembre * 5 de diciembre: en Saltillo (México) se inaugura el Centro de Rehabilitación Infantil Teletón. * 12 de diciembre: en bahía de Taknes (Noruega) muere la orca Keiko, famosa por ser estelar en la trilogía Liberen a Willy y mascota del parque de diversiones Reino Aventura (actualmente Six Flags México) entre 1985 y 1996. * 12 y 13 de diciembre: en México se presenta el Teletón, con el eslogan «Lo hacemos todos», que recaudará 247 millones de pesos en servicio. * 13 de diciembre: en Tikrit (Irak) es detenido el dictador Sadam Husein. * 13 de diciembre: muere Heydar Aliyev, presidente de Azerbaiyán. * 19 de diciembre: en Abu Dabi (Emiratos Árabes Unidos finaliza el Mundial sub-20 y Brasil se corona campeón del mundo por cuarta vez en esta categoría al vencer por la mínima diferencia 0-1 a España. * 20 de diciembre: en México, el club Pachuca se convierte en campeón. * 26 de diciembre: se produce en el sureste de Irán un terremoto de 6,6 grados de intensidad en la escala de Richter; mueren unas 46 000 personas, y se arruina la ciudadela de Bam. * 26 de diciembre: en Córdoba (Argentina) se produce un fuerte tornado de intensidad F3 con vientos de hasta 300 km/h provocando, al menos, 3 muertos, 2 desaparecidos, 45 heridos, cientos de evacuados y numerosos daños materiales.«Violento tornado en Córdoba», Página/12, 27 de diciembre de 2003. * 28 de diciembre: en Guatemala, el empresario Óscar Berger Perdomo es electo presidente. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Cole Sand, actor estadounidense. * 1 de enero: Daria Trubnikova, gimnasta rítmica rusa. * 3 de enero: Greta Thunberg, estudiante y activista sueca. * 3 de enero: Erick Brian Colon, cantante, miembro de la boyband CNCO. * 4 de enero: Jaeden Lieberher, actor estadounidense. * 6 de enero: MattyBRaps, rapero estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Kim Ye-lim, patinadora artística sobre hielo surcoreana. * 24 de enero: Anna Tarusina, patinadora artística sobre hielo rusa. Febrero * 4 de febrero: Kyla Kenedy, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de febrero: Federica Falzon, cantante maltesa. * 26 de febrero: Lim Eun-soo, patinadora artística sobre hielo surcoreana. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Eloise Taylor, tercera hija de Timothy Taylor y su esposa Helen Taylor. * 4 de marzo: Park Sa-rang, actriz surcoreana. * 12 de marzo: Malina Weissman, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 24 de marzo: Azul Álvarez, futbolista mexicana. * 26 de marzo: Bhad Bhabie, rapera e influenciadora estadounidense. Abril * 3 de abril: Elsie Fisher, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de abril: Álvaro Conrado, fue un estudiante de secundaria nicaragüense que se convirtió en símbolo de las protestas de 2018 contra el gobierno del presidente Daniel Ortega (f. 2018). * 11 de abril: Aksel Rykkvin, cantante noruego. * 19 de abril: Zamira Manzur, jugadora de fútbol profesional mexicana. * 29 de abril: Maud Angélica Behn, hija mayor de la princesa Marta Luisa de Noruega y su ex-marido, el escritor Ari Behn. * 30 de abril: Mijaíl Smirnov, cantante y actor ruso. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Lizzy Greene actriz estadounidense. * 8 de mayo: Moulay Hassan, hijo mayor del rey de Marruecos, Mohamed VI, y de su esposa, ''Lalla'' Salma. * 12 de mayo: Madeleine McCann, niña desaparecida en Praia da Luz, Portugal en 2007. * 16 de mayo: Noa Fontanals, actriz española. * 18 de mayo: Aylin Aviléz, futbolista mexicana. * 20 de mayo: Jeon Min-seo, actriz surcoreana. Junio * 1 de junio: Emjay Anthony, actor estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Jeremy Ray Taylor, actor estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Wang Seok-hyun, actor surcoreano. * 11 de junio: Breanna Yde, actriz australiana. * 22 de junio: Alisa Kozhikina, cantante rusa. * 23 de junio: Princesa María Carolina de Borbón de las Dos Sicilias, hija mayor del príncipe Carlos de Borbón-Dos Sicilias, duque de Castro, y princess Camilla de Borbón de las Dos Sicilias. * 29 de junio: Alexys Nycole Sánchez, actriz estadounidense. Julio * 3 de julio: Iván Luengo, actor, doblador de voz y futbolista catalán. * 4 de julio: Polina Bogusevich, cantante rusa. * 7 de julio: Celeste D’Arcángelo, gimnasta rítmica argentina. * 13 de julio: Wyatt Oleff, actor estadounidense. * 26 de julio: Can Öncü, piloto de motociclismo turco. Agosto * 13 de agosto: Chiara Francia, actriz argentina. * 18 de agosto: Max Charles, actor estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Rustam Karimov, cantante azerbayana. * 20 de agosto: Hayley Faith Negrin, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Gabriel de Bélgica, segundo hijo del rey de los belgas Felipe de Bélgica y de su esposa, la condesa Mathilde d'Udekem d'Acoz. * 24 de agosto: Alyona Kostornaya, patinadora artística sobre hielo rusa. * 28 de agosto: Quvenzhané Wallis, actriz estadounidense. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Jack Dylan Grazer, actor estadounidense. * 14 de septiembre: Betty, cantante armenia. * 18 de septiembre: Aidan Gallagher, actor estadounidense. Octubre * 8 de octubre: Ángela Aguilar, cantante mexicana. * 17 de octubre: Santiago Torres, actor mexicano. * 23 de octubre: Skylar Burke, actriz estadounidense. Noviembre * 8 de noviembre: Luisa Mountbatten-Windsor, primera hija del Príncipe Eduardo, conde de Wessex y Sofía, condesa de Wessex y la duodécima en la línea de sucesión al trono Británico y es miembro de la Familia Real Británica. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Robert Irwin, fotógrafo australiano. * 4 de diciembre: Lauren Boles, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de diciembre: Catalina Amalia de Orange, es princesa de Orange, princesa de los Países Bajos y princesa de Orange-Nassau, heredera al trono de los Países Bajos al ser la hija mayor del rey Guillermo Alejandro I y la reina Máxima. * 10 de diciembre: Rebeca Martínez, fue una bebé dominicana que nació con dos cabezas (f. 2004). * 22 de diciembre: Neel Sethi, actor estadounidense. Fechas desconocidas * Nicole Barr, joven estudiante gitana británica. Pertenece a la organización Mensa. * Zulaikha Patel, alumna y una adolescente sudafricana activista contra el racismo. Fallecimientos Literatura * 6 de enero: Andrés Trapiello obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Los amigos del crimen perfecto. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: El caballero del jubón amarillo, quinta entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. * Rosa Montero: La loca de la casa. * Dan Brown: El código Da Vinci. * Miguel Argaya: Historia de los falangistas en el franquismo. * Mark Haddon: El curioso incidente del perro a medianoche. Ciencia y tecnología * 14 de febrero: muere la oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado a partir de una célula adulta. * 1 de marzo: la OMS suscribe el primer tratado internacional contra el tabaco. * En marzo, en Hong Kong, un grupo de médicos declara haber identificado al agente causante del SARS (síndrome respiratorio agudo grave) como perteneciente a la familia de los paramixovirus. * 11 de abril: en Madrid se inaugura el Metrosur, que conecta con el metro. * 24 de abril: se completa la secuencia del genoma. * En septiembre, en la cueva de Liang Bua ―al oeste de la isla de Flores (Indonesia)―, se halla una especie de homínido conocido como Hombre de Flores (Homo floresiensis). Astronáutica * 6 de enero: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación terrestre ''Coriolis''. * 2 de junio: lanzamiento de la sonda europea a Marte Mars Express. * 14 de noviembre: descubrimiento del planetoide Sedna * 21 de septiembre: finaliza la misión Galileo, tras ocho años de exploración del sistema de Júpiter. * 27 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar europea Smart 1. Videoconsolas * 13 de septiembre: Steam se lanza al mercado como tienda de videojuegos en línea. *14 de febrero (Japón) / 23 de marzo (Estados Unidos) / 28 de marzo (Europa): sale a la venta la exitosa consola de Nintendo, la Game Boy Advance SP (revisión muy mejorada de Game Boy Advance). *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Need for Speed Porsche Unleashed *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Sale a la venta la edicion de PC del juego GTA: Vice City. Deporte Fútbol * Copa Mundial Femenina de Fútbol: Alemania se proclama campeón del mundo por primera vez tras derrotar en la final a Suecia por 2:1. * Copa Intercontinental: Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón tras vencer al AC Milan. * Liga de Campeones (Champions League): El AC Milan, campeón. * Copa de la UEFA: FC Porto gana la Copa de la UEFA. * Copa Libertadores de América: Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón. * Copa Sudamericana: Cienciano del Cusco se proclama campeón de la copa sudamericana de fútbol tras vencer 1:0 en Arequipa, Perú al River Plate de Argentina. * Recopa Sudamericana: Club Olimpia (Paraguay), campeón. * Liga española de fútbol: Real Madrid, campeón. * Copa del Rey: 28 de junio: El Real Mallorca se proclama campeón al imponerse por 3:0 al Recreativo de Huelva. La final se disputó en Elche. * Liga Inglesa: Manchester United, campeón. * Liga Argentina: ** Clausura: River Plate. ** Apertura: Boca Juniors. * Liga Colombiana: ** Apertura: Once Caldas ** Finalización: Deportes Tolima * Liga Chilena ''': ** '''Apertura: Cobreloa. ** Clausura: Cobreloa. * Liga Mexicana: ** Clausura: El Monterrey consigue su segundo campeonato después de 17 años, al vencer al Morelia por un marcador global de 3-1. ** Apertura: Pachuca se corona campeón venciendo a los Tigres con un global de 3-2. * Liga Italiana Juventus de Turín, campeón. * Liga Alemana Bayern Múnich, campeón. * Balón de Oro: El checo Pavel Nedvěd (Juventus de Turín), nombrado mejor futbolista del mundo del año según la revista France Football. * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito, campeón. Noticias * 5 de julio: Sergio Agüero se convierte en el futbolista más joven en debutar en un torneo de primera división en Argentina. * En Argentina se inaugura el Estadio Único de La Plata Baloncesto * NBA: San Antonio Spurs, campeón. * Euroliga: Abril- El FC Barcelona se proclama, por primera vez, campeón de la Euroliga de baloncesto, cuya "Final Four" se disputó en Barcelona. El jugador serbio del Barcelona, Dejan Bodiroga, es designado jugador más valioso del torneo. * Copa ULEB: Pamesa Valencia, campeón. * Liga ACB: FC Barcelona, campeón. * Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: El FC Barcelona, campeón, al vencer en la final de Valencia al TAU Baskonia por 84-78. * Liga Sudamericana de Clubes: Este año ha sido el único en que no se ha celebrado este torneo desde su creación en 1996. Balonmano * Copa de Europa de Balonmano: Montpellier HB (Francia), campeón. * Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: Balonmano Ciudad Real (España), campeón. * Copa EHF: FC Barcelona, campeón. * Liga ASOBAL(España): FC Barcelona, campeón. Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la novena edición en París (Francia). Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Rainer Schüttler. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Juan Carlos Ferrero a Martin Verkerk. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne a Kim Clijsters. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Roger Federer a Mark Philippoussis. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * US Open: Hombres: Andy Roddick a Juan Carlos Ferrero. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne a Kim Clijsters. * Masters: Campeones Roger Federer (hombres) y Kim Clijsters (mujeres). * Copa Davis: Australia, campeona. * Copa Federación: Francia, campeona. * Copa del Mundo: Chile se proclama campeón mundial de tenis gracias al equipo compuesto por Marcelo Ríos, Nicolás Massú y Fernando González en Düsseldorf, Alemania. Golf * Masters de Augusta: Mike Weir, campeón. * Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos: Jim Furyk, campeón. * Abierto Británico de Golf: Ben Curtis, campeón. * Campeonato de la PGA: Shaun Micheel, campeón. * PGA Gran Slam de Golf: Jim Furyk, campeón. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Michael Schumacher obtiene su sexto título de campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Fernando Alonso obtiene en el GP de Hungría la primera victoria de un español en la Fórmula 1, convirtiéndose en el piloto más joven en ganar un Gran Premio, y en conseguir una pole position en el GP de Malasia. * NASCAR: Matt Kenseth, campeón de Winston Cup Series con 1 victoria. * Campeonato Mundial de Rally: Petter Solberg, campeón. * Rally París-Dakar: Hiroshi Masuoka, campeón. Motociclismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo: ** MotoGP: Valentino Rossi, campeón. ** 250 cc: Manuel Poggiali, campeón. ** 125 cc: Daniel Pedrosa, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Richard Sainct, campeón. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong gana su quinto Tour de Francia consecutivo. (estos 5 y los otros dos que ganara, se los quitan por las pruebas de anti-dopaje que salieron positivas.). * Vuelta a España: 26 de septiembre: Roberto Heras se proclama vencedor de la 59ª edición de la Vuelta a España por segunda vez. * Giro de Italia: Gilberto Simoni, italiano, ganador. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Igor Astarloa (España), campeón. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Mundial de Rugby: Inglaterra campeón (primer equipo campeón del hemisferio norte). * Campeonato de la URBA: SIC Campeón. * Torneo del Litoral: GER Campeón. Rodeo * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: Sebastián Walker y Camilo Padilla logran el título del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 2003. Cine Estrenos * 9 de enero: Monster de Patty Jenkins. * 29 de enero: El misterio de Gionostra de Manuel Pradal. * 17 de enero: Kitchen stories de Bent Hamer. * 7 de febrero: La gran aventura de Mortadelo y Filemón de Javier Fesser. * 5 de marzo: Astronautas de Santi Amodeo. * 14 de marzo: Superagente Cody Banks de Frankie Muniz y Hilary Duff. *16 de marzo: La gran película de Piglet de Francis Glebas * * 14 de marzo: Willard de Glen Morgan. * 21 de marzo: '' Utopía'' de María Ripoll. * 4 de abril: Japón de Carlos Reygadas. * 4 de abril: Un sueño para ella de Dennie Gordon. * 2 de mayo: Salinui chueok (Memories of Murder) de Bong Joon-ho. * 9 de mayo: Abajo el amor de Peyton Reed. * 15 de mayo: '' The Matrix Reloaded'' de Andy Wachowski y Larry Wachowski. * 30 de mayo: Buscando a Nemo de Andrew Stanton y Lee Unkrich. * 30 de mayo: Km. 666 de Rob Schmidt. * 9 de junio: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl de Gore Verbinski. * 13 de junio: Dos hermanas de Kim Jee-Woon. * 18 de junio: Alta tensión de Alexandre Aja. * 26 de junio: Vivir intentado de Tomás Yankelevich. * 2 de julio: Simbad: La leyenda de los siete mares de Patrick Gilmore y Tim Johnson. * 25 de julio: Seabiscuit de Gary Ross. * 1 de agosto: American pie ¡Menuda boda! de Jesse Dylan. * 8 de agosto: S.W.A.T. Los hombres de Harrelson de Clark Johnson. * 15 de agosto: A good lawyer's wife de Im Sang-soo. * 23 de agosto: La maldición 2 de Takashi Shimizu. * 6 de septiembre: Zatōichi de Takeshi Kitano. * 12 de septiembre: American splendor de Shari Springer Berman y Robert Pulcini. * 19 de septiembre: Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno... y primavera de Kim Ki-duk. * 19 de septiembre: Underworld de Len Wiseman. * 25 de septiembre: Japanese Story de Sue Brooks. * 26 de septiembre: La mancha humana de Robert Benton. * 26 de septiembre: Bajo el sol de la Toscana de Audrey Wells. * 3 de octubre: A contrarreloj de Carl Franklin. * 3 de octubre: Escuela de rock de Richard Linklater. * 3 de octubre: Lost in Translation de Sofia Coppola. * 10 de octubre: Kill Bill Vol. 1 de Quentin Tarantino. * 17 de octubre: La Matanza de Texas de Marcus Nispel. * 24 de octubre: Destino final 2 de David R. Ellis. * 24 de octubre: Caterina va in città de Paolo Virzì. * 24 de octubre: Mystic River de Clint Eastwood. * 24 de octubre: Scary Movie 3 de David Zucker. * 1 de noviembre: Brother Bear de Aaron Blaise y Bob Walker. * 5 de noviembre: Mala leche de Patrick Alessandrin. * 5 de noviembre: The Matrix Revolutions de Andy Wachowski y Larry Wachowski. * 14 de noviembre: Master and commander de Peter Weir. * 21 de noviembre: 21 gramos de Alejandro González Iñárritu. * 21 de noviembre: Oldboy de Park Chan-wook. * 26 de noviembre: La mansión encantada de Rob Minkoff. * 1 de diciembre: Saraband de Ingmar Bergman. * 5 de diciembre: El último samurái de Edward Zwick. * 5 de diciembre: Peter Pan de P. J. Hogan. * 12 de diciembre: Cuando menos te lo esperas... de Nancy Meyers. * 17 de diciembre: El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey de Peter Jackson (estreno mundial). * 19 de diciembre: El Cid: La leyenda de Josep Pozo. * 19 de diciembre: La sonrisa de Mona Lisa de Mike Newell. * 19 de diciembre: Las chicas del calendario de Nigel Cole. * 25 de diciembre: Cold Mountain de Anthony Minghella. * 25 de diciembre: Big Fish de Tim Burton. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Óscars * El español Pedro Almodóvar recibe el Óscar al mejor guion por su película Hable con ella. Música Televisión Premio Nobel * Física: Aleksey Alekséyevich Abrikósov, Vitaly L. Ginzburg, Anthony J. Leggett * Química: Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon * Medicina: Paul Christian Lauterbur, Sir Peter Mansfield * Literatura: John Maxwell Coetzee * Paz: Shirin Ebadi * Economía: Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Miquel Barceló. * Ciencias Sociales: Jürgen Habermas. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Ryszard Kapuscinski y Gustavo Gutiérrez Merino. * Concordia: Joanne Kathleen Rowling. * Cooperación Internacional: Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. * Deportes: Tour de Francia. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Jane Goodall. * Letras: Fátima Mernissi y Susan Sontag. Premio Cervantes * Gonzalo Rojas. Referencias Enlaces externos *